UNSTABLE TRADUCTION
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction Unstable écrite par kaylamoonshoes. Thanks for letting me translate your fanfiction ) Résumé : Blaine est schizophrène. Un jour il craque et Kurt est là pour l'aider. Peut souelever les âmes sensibles. Mention d'auto-mutilation, maladie mentale.
1. Chapter 1: Speak

Bon, c'est ma première fancfiction, quel stress . =) Présence de thèmes un peu forts, dirons-nous.

Chapitre 1 : Speak

Kurt entra dans l'institut comme chaque samedi matin. C'était devenu une routine dont il n'était pas fier, mais il savait qu'il devait la continuer pour les 6 prochains mois.

Kathy, l'infirmière en chef, l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux pendant qu'il signait la feuille de présence dont il était devenu aussi familier avec.

« Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? » Kurt demanda, d'une voix tremblante qui le trahissait.

« Aucun changement. Il refuse toujours de nous parler. »

Kurt soupira et lui rendit le stylo « Toujours à tapoter avec ses doigts ? »

Kathy hocha la tête. « Je pense que tu es le seul qui doit avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur sa signification. »

« Etre avec un homme depuis si longtemps me permet de lire en lui plus facilement » Kurt sourit timidement et prit le badge visiteur qu'elle glissa sous la vitre. Il sortit son téléphone, son portefeuille et la photo qu'il gardait sur lui à tout instant- celle de Blaine et lui souriant à l'appareil pendant que son père prenait la photo. Ils étaient allés en vacances pendant l'été de leur dernière année de lycée. C'était à cette période que tout avait commencé – les tremblements, des lueurs de panique dans les yeux de Blaine, les coupures.

Kurt traversa les couloirs blancs, saluant quelquefois de la tête les infirmières ou le personnel d'entretien. Tout le monde connaissait Kurt. Tout le monde connaissait Blaine aussi. Il s'approcha de la chambre 431 et respira un grand coup avant de tourner la clenche et d'entrer dans la chambre.

Blaine était assis sur son lit dans ses vêtements blancs, son poignet gauche entouré de bandages et un visage vide d'expression. Ses genoux étaient contre sa poitrine et il était en train de taper ses doigts contre son tibia comme un code Morse. Kurt n'était pas médium- il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de Blaine, mais il savait quand Blaine replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

« Hey chéri »Kurt dit avec une voix réconfortante. Blaine ne leva pas le regard. Il fixait simplement devant lui, ses doigts maintenant immobiles.

Kurt s'approcha doucement près du lit, s'asseyant sur la place vide devant Blaine. « Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Blaine regarda doucement Kurt, leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas vraiment rencontrés. Il prit la main de Kurt pour y tracer un mot sur sa paume. 'Ok '.

« Tu es sorti comme je te l'avais demandé ? » Kurt inclina sa tête. Blaine cligna des yeux avant de tracer un autre mot dans la main de Kurt, 'Non'.

Kurt soupira et baissa sa main. « Bébé, tu n'iras pas mieux si tu n'essayes pas ».

Blaine secoua sa tête et s'allongea sur le lit, se mettant sur le côté et rapprochant un peu plus ses genoux à sa poitrine. Kurt n'avait jamais imaginé voir son petit-ami aussi petit, fragile, brisé. Bien sûr, Blaine était encore vivant, mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Sa peau était pale et son visage arborait une expression perdue. Kurt le savait pour le restant de sa vie, il allait mener une bataille avec Blaine, mais il l'acceptait. Il se rappelait cette nuit, il y a deux semaines, comme si c'était quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

« Allo ? »

« K-Kurt … Aide moi ». Blaine balbutia au téléphone.

« Blaine ! Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Kurt était assis à table. Burt et Carole le regardèrent, inquiets. Finn figea sa main au-dessus d'un morceau de poulet qu'il allait piquer avec sa fourchette.

« J-je … l'ai tué »

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta. « Qui ? »

« Papa … Je viens de le tuer » sa voix était emplie de larmes et oscillait. Kurt pouvait entendre des sanglots mêlés à des cris en bruit de fond. « Maman … je dois faire quoi ? Elle est là-bas et il est mort et j'ai juste- »

« Blaine, juste respire, ok » Kurt commença à transpirer et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Comment était-il supposer supporter ça ?

« Je le voulais pas, je le jure ! Il a commencé à crier et j'en pouvais plus. Je me rappelle même plus l'avoir fait ! Oh mon dieu, pourquoi elle ne FERME PAS SA GUEULE ! »

Blaine commençait à sembler fou, mais Kurt ne l'aurait pas dit à haute voix. « Blaine, stop ! Appelle la police et dit que c'était un accident. »

« Elle l'a vu, Kurt, elle a tout vu ! Je peux pas -» il étouffa un sanglot. Il entendit Blaine bouger, une porte s'ouvrir, des pas descendre les marches en trombe.

« Blaine, tu fais quoi ! » Kurt entendit la voix effrayée de la mère de Blaine. Kurt se leva et couru jusqu'à son manteau, attrapant ses clés près de la porte.

« Bébé, juste arrête, j'arrive »

Kurt n'entendit pas la réponse de Blaine car il ne répondit pas. Le Blaine qu'il aimait était parti, remplacé par un monstre en colère. Il entendit des cris, des bruits sourds, des grondements de colère, mais pas de réponse ou d'arrêt de la part de Blaine. L'appel se termina quand Kurt sauta dans sa voiture, Burt et Carole l'appelaient au loin. Il roula vite vers Westerville sous l'effet de la panique. Son Blaine- le gentil, doux, le Blaine aimant qu'il avait rencontré dans les escaliers de Dalton- venait de tuer son père et était en train de lâcher prise. Kurt savait qu'il se mettait en danger en y allant et son père aurait bien protesté, mais c'était son Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Quand il arriva à la maison de Blaine, toutes les lumières étaient allumés. Kurt se jeta hors de la voiture et se rua vers la porte. La vue à laquelle il fut confronté quand il ouvrit la porte lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur.

Carson Anderson gisait sur le sol de l'entrée, son cou brisé et ses yeux ouverts mais ternes. Kurt détourna les yeux du corps pour rechercher Blaine. La trainée de sang traversant la voûte et la cuisine le conduisit à une paire de pieds vêtus de pantoufles. Kurt s'approcha lentement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t' il, en voyant la mère de Blaine allongée sur le dos sur le carrelage blanc immaculé, du sang sortant de sa bouche, ses joues recouvertes de larmes et des yeux aussi ternes que son mari. Kurt glissa contre le mur, se retenant de vomir. Il n'entendait aucun signe de vie dans la maison. Il sécha ses yeux et se releva tout tremblant.

« B-Blaine ? » cria-t'il dans le vide. Il entendit un mouvement dans un coin de la salle à manger. Il s'avança pour trouver Blaine assis avec ses genoux tiré, regardant sa mère et tenant fermement un couteau dans sa main.

« Blaine, chéri » Kurt lui dit aussi calmement que possible. « Donne-moi le couteau »

Blaine secoua la tête, en fermant ses yeux fermement.

« Bébé, allez, on doit trouver une solution. »

« Ils vont mieux maintenant, pas vrai ? » Blaine demanda, sa voix tremblante. « Ils ont plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je peux plus les décevoir du tout ».

Kurt se couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un sanglot. « Blaine … donne-moi ce couteau ».

« Je les détestai tellement, Kurt. Ils me détestaient aussi, eux ».

« Blaine, arrête »

Les yeux de Blaine sursautèrent et rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt, un regard légèrement affolé les rendant vitreux. « T'es déçu de moi aussi, Kurt »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Non, Blaine, j'ai juste peur. TU me fais peur ! »

« Je détruis tout ! Je ne te mérite pas. T'as plus besoin de moi » il attrapa ses cheveux et ferma ses yeux très fort.

« Blaine, stop ! » Kurt bougea pour éloigner les mains de Blaine, mais ce mouvement fut le mauvais. Blaine se précipita et plaqua Kurt au sol, le couteau coupant la joue de Kurt. Il laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper tandis que Blaine saisit ses poignets avec une seule main. Kurt se débattait, des larmes lui brulant les yeux et des traces salées dévalant dans la profonde coupure faite sur son visage. Blaine l'embrassa brutalement, ses dents creusant dans la lèvre de Kurt et la faisant saigner. Kurt ne voulait pas le faire, mais il souleva son genou, frappant Blaine à l'entrejambe et le repoussant de lui. Une sorte de réalisation traversa le visage de Blaine et il regarda Kurt, ses yeux perçant dans ceux de Kurt. Sans briser ce regard, Blaine se planta le couteau dans le poignet, enfonçant la lame à travers.

« Blaine ! » Kurt courra vers Blaine et lui attrapa la main, mais il était trop tard. Blaine tomba à genoux, son corps commençait à lâcher à cause de la perte de sang.

Kurt le rapprocha de lui, du sang coulait sur son tee-shirt, mais il s'en fichait. Il sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Il ne leur raconta pas tout ce qui était arrivé mais il était sûr qu'il y allait avoir des questions.

Blaine fut transporté à l'hôpital et dut être ramené à la vie plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser et d'être déplacé dans une chambre, Kurt étant assis à ses côtés pendant que l'infirmière soignait sa joue. Après plusieurs interrogatoires, un détecteur de mensonges et un diagnostic mental de Blaine, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'envoyer en prison.

Burt et Carole étaient en choc total. Ils s'assirent auprès de Kurt dans un bureau, une semaine plus tard, attendant les résultats du diagnostic psychiatrique.

« Blaine souffre d'une sévère schizophrénie et de dépression. Il ne contrôle pas sa colère et quelque chose a dû la déclencher. D'après ce que Kurt nous a raconté, ses parents étaient très durs avec lui et sur sa relation avec Kurt. La seule raison pourquoi il n'est pas en prison c'est parce que Blaine n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Ce n'est pas un tueur. On sait d'après ce que vous trois et ses amis nous ont dit sur lui que c'est un enfant super sans aucun passé de violence. Ces symptômes ont du faire surface à cause du stress et de son absence de traitement. »

« Comment on n'a pas pu le remarqué ? Je veux dire, c'est sérieux la schizophrénie ! » Carole demanda.

« Blaine est très intelligent- au-dessus de la moyenne, actuellement. C'est quelque chose que certaines personnes atteintes de schizophrénie possèdent. Quelque chose a déclenché Blaine cette nuit et nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt à nous parler. »

« Il n'a toujours rien dit ? » Burt demanda, frottant sa tête.

« Non, il continue de tapoter sur ses genoux avec ses doigts comme s'il essayait de communiquer, mais personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire. Il marmonne des mots des fois, mais rien qui n'ait un sens. Il a, par contre, prononcé le nom de Kurt une fois. »

Kurt leva son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Juste Kurt. Ça sonnait presque comme s'il vous cherchait. »

Kurt se mit la tête entre les mains et lâcha un sanglot. Carole le prit dans ses bras et le serra un peu plus fort.

« Nous allons l'aider, Kurt. » le docteur se pencha sur son bureau. « Un jour, il ira mieux. On va lui prescrire des médicaments pour contrôler les crises et nous allons avoir un psychiatre qui viendra trois fois par semaine. Les visites se font les samedis si vous voulez venir le voir. Ça pourrait l'aider. »

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit, essuyant ses larmes, mais se rappelant son entaille sur sa joue. « Je vais pas le quitter. Pas comme ça. »

Burt semblait hésitant, mais Carole lui donna un regard lui disant de supporter le choix de Kurt. La première visite fut un désastre, finissant par un Blaine obligé de rester sur le lit et les docteurs faisant sortir Kurt de la chambre. La fois d'après, une infirmière resta avec eux et Blaine ne regarda pas Kurt une seule fois.

* * *

Kurt s'approcha du lit et plaça sa main timidement sur les boucles de Blaine, laissant apparaitre ses yeux. Blaine ferma les yeux au contact de ce geste réconfortant. C'était la première fois que Kurt l'avait touché sans qu'il ait pris peur.

« Tu me laisses te toucher » Kurt lui sourit. Blaine ne répondit pas. Il soupira seulement.

« Tu sais, si tu disais quelque chose, ce serait plus simple pour moi de savoir ce que tu veux ». Kurt continua tout en caressant la tempe de Blaine avec son pouce. « Tu écris tout le temps sur ma paume ou tu tapes avec tes doigts, mais parler serait tellement plus simple. On pourrait t'aider si tu parlais. »

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Kurt. Cela le surprit au début parce que c'était la première fois depuis cette nuit que Blaine l'avait regardé dans les yeux- la dernière fois étant quand il s'entailla le poignet avec le couteau. Blaine s'assit lentement et plaça une main sur la cicatrice du visage de Kurt, ses yeux s'embuant à la vue de celle-ci.

« Aime » il dit doucement, sa voix était maladroite, il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Le souffle de Kurt se souleva pendant un instant. La voix de Blaine lui avait manqué plus qu'autre chose. « T'aimes quoi, bébé ? »

« Toi, » répondit Blaine. Kurt ferma ses paupières et laissa ses larmes tomber sur la main de Blaine. Blaine se déplaça pour enlever sa main mais Kurt prit son poignet non-blessé pour le laisser où il était.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, Blaine. Je t'en prie, continue à parler. A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je ne veux pas » Blaine détourna le regard et fixa le lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Etre ici » il répondit à voix faible. Kurt leva sa jambe et attira son attention à nouveau.

« Ce ne sera pas long, Blaine. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu pourras venir à la maison avec moi. Tu iras mieux et je prendrais soin de toi. Un jour, tout ça sera fini et on pourra partir d'ici comme tu m'avais toujours dit. »

Un sourire très faible apparut sur le visage de Blaine, faisant fondre le cœur de Kurt. Blaine se déplaça pour faire un câlin à Kurt, mais s'arrêta, il avait vu la blessure sur sa joue et s'arrêta pour s'enrouler sur lui-même.

« Non, Blaine, ne fais pas ça » Kurt se stoppa et prit les mains de Blaine et les enroula autour de son cou. Kurt glissa ses bras autour du mince corps de Blaine et le rapprocha. Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte mais finalement, Kurt sentit ses bras se serrer et sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Tu sens bon » Blaine dit contre le cou de Kurt. Kurt sourit.

« Merci. Tu sens l'hôpital mais je t'aime quand même. »

Blaine s'assit et sourit faiblement « Quand même ? »

Kurt repensa au mois précédent- les visites, les paniques, la mort des parents de Blaine- et la pensée de leur futur- plus de visites de docteurs, des pilules, s'inquiéter des crises de colère et plus de peur- mais Kurt sourit tout simplement et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Blaine, l'embrassant doucement et posant son front sur celui de Blaine.

« Toujours, chéri. Peu importe ce qui se passe. »

A continuer.

Je sais pas quand je posterais la suite, je la traduit quand j'ai le temps =)


	2. Chapter 2: Going through the motions

Voilà le chapitre 2, je l'avais fini alors je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^

Merci à ceux qui follow la fanfiction et/ou qu'il l'ont ajouté en favorite =)

Chapitre 2 : Going through the motions

Blaine s'endormit dans les bras de Kurt cette après-midi après avoir parlé encore un peu. Il ne dit pas grand-chose d'autre mais Kurt ne pouvait être plus heureux. Quand Kathy entra et lui dit qu'il était l'heure de partir, il allongea tout doucement Blaine sur l'oreiller mais ne put aller loin du lit car une main agrippa son tee-shirt.

« Pars pas » la voix paniquée de Blaine brisa le silence.

« Je dois partir, chéri. Je reviendrai à la même heure la semaine prochaine, promis »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Blaine. Le cœur de Kurt se brisa, mais il afficha un doux sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de partir. « Je te le promet, bébé… Je serais de retour. J'appellerai pendant la semaine pour avoir de tes nouvelles, ok ? »

Blaine hocha la tête à contrecœur et relâcha le tee-shirt de Kurt. Kurt repoussa une boucle de son front avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur et de sortir de la chambre. Quand la porte se ferma, il fit ce qu'il fait souvent après les visites et glissa le long du mur, sa tête dans les mains, assimilant tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Tu vas bien, Kurt ? » Kathy s'agenouilla devant lui. Il hocha la tête contre ses paumes et renifla. « Il a parlé aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux de Kathy s'écarquillèrent de surprise « Qu'a-t' il dit ? »

« Juste qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas être ici… et que je sentais bon » il sourit à cette dernière pensée. Kathy posa sa main sur le bras de Kurt.

« Chéri, tu dois continuer à le faire travailler. Il te fait confiance. Si tu peux le faire parler plus, peut-être qu'il pourra parler aux docteurs et on pourra l'aider … jusque-là … il reste ici »

Kurt soupira et acquiesça avant que Kathy ne l'aide à se remettre debout. Il signa le registre de sortie et prit son téléphone, son portefeuille et la photo avant de sortir du large bâtiment et de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

« Alors comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Carole demanda pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

« Il a parlé »

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis sure ce n'était pas beaucoup » Carole s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Non, juste qu'il m'aimait … » Kurt sentait les larmes monter encore une fois. Il l'avait fait beaucoup dernièrement. Carole figea ses mains et posa l'assiette qu'il séchait avant de prendre ses mains.

« Chéri, je sais que tu penses que ça ne va pas s'améliorer mais ça va le faire. N'abandonne pas, ok ? Il a besoin de toi »

Kurt ravala un sanglot. « Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Je vais là-bas chaque samedi en essayant d'agir comme si je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il a fait, mais quand je le regarde, je le regarde dans les yeux et tout ce que je vois c'était comment il était quand il les a tué -»

Kurt ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer. Carole l'entoura de ses bras et il pleura sur son épaule.

« Je le sais, chéri. Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à surpasser ça, mais il est malade. Tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il ne l'était pas. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait quand même » Kurt pleura, « Il était tellement gentil… »

« Il l'est encore, Kurt, on doit juste le retrouver. Peut-être que tu devrais faire une petite recherche sur sa condition- comprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir »

Kurt se leva et essuya ses larmes, acquiesçant. « Tu as raison. Je me sens juste tellement mal pour lui »

« Moi aussi » Carole lui adressa un sourire embué de larmes avant de mettre une main sur sa joue, caressant la cicatrice avec son pouce. « Je parie qu'il est juste autant effrayé de lui-même que tu l'es quand il voit cette blessure. »

« Il l'est » Kurt se rappela de Blaine essayant de se cacher quand il remarquait la blessure.

Carole embrassa sa joue et prit le torchon des mains de Kurt. « Vas te reposer, chéri, je vais finir »

Kurt lui sourit faiblement et marcha directement dans le salon. Burt et Finn regardaient un match de baseball, mais Kurt n'avait pas la force de se plaindre de ça. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de Burt, à l'opposé de la pièce, et regarda d'un air absent la télé.

« Journée difficile ? » Burt demanda … Il aimait Blaine, mais la pensée que son fils continue à sortir avec quelqu'un qui avait tué ses propres parents, malade ou non, lui faisait grincer des dents.

« Non, productive en fait » Kurt répondit assez durement. Il y avait toujours une impression de bizarrerie dans la conversation, comme depuis le mois dernier.

« Est-ce qu'il… tu sais … agit normalement ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils « Il a une maladie mentale, papa. Bien sûr qu'il n'agit pas tellement normalement »

« Il n'a pas essayé de te blesser encore, non ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'était de ma faute. Je l'ai approché trop brusquement. Ça n'arrivera plus. Il m'a actuellement parlé aujourd'hui et il m'a pris dans ses bras »

Burt se retourna sur sa chaise. « Kurt, tu sais que je t'aime et Blaine est une personne importante dans ta vie mais … on a vu ce dont il était capable. »

«Ouais, quand quelque chose le déclenche » Kurt se leva, devenant frustré. « Papa, c'est pour ça qu'il est là-bas- pour qu'ils trouvent ce qui le rend faible et pour qu'il le soigne comme ça il pourra vivre une vie normale »

« Comment il va vivre une vie normale sachant qu'il a tué son père et sa mère, Kurt ? » Burt se leva également. Finn était partagé entre les deux se sentant nerveux. « Peu importe le nombre de pilules qu'ils lui donnent, ses parents resteront morts et ce sera de sa faute ! »

« Burt, calme-toi » Carole était arrivée dès que le ton était monté. Ca arrivait assez souvent récemment. Kurt secoua sa tête et traversa la pièce, essuyant rapidement ses yeux sur le col de son tee-shirt. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de tomber sur son lit et de sangloter dans son oreiller.

Kurt savait d'où venait l'attitude de son père. La façon dont il voyait ça- si Blaine avait pu tuer une fois, il pourrait facilement recommencer et cette fois ce pourrait être Kurt. Et si Kurt devenait un peu brusque ou qu'ils aillent se coucher en colère ? Kurt ne voulait pas y penser, mais son père y pensait chaque fois que le nom de Blaine était prononcé dans la maison.

« Kurt ? » une voix et un coup venaient de la porte. C'était Finn.

« Pars, s'il te plait » sa voix tremblait.

« Allez, frangin … J'ai un lait chaud »

Le cœur de Kurt se réchauffa un peu. Finn était un peu idiot, mais c'était un super grand frère. Kurt sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte. Finn était debout, tenant deux tasses de lait chaud, il en tint une à Kurt. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Kurt en silence pendant un moment avant que Finn prenne la parole.

« Je sais pas ce qui va pas avec Blaine … mince, je peux même pas le prononcer, mais ce que Burt t'a dit c'était un peu trop. Je veux dire, si ils peuvent le faire aller mieux, il va pas … tu sais … tuer quelqu'un d'autre, non ? »

Finn jetait des regards nerveusement entre Kurt et le lit. Kurt mit sa tasse sur la table de chevet. « Je ne sais pas, Finn. Je suis peut être fou, aussi, mais je pense que je pourrais gérer ça tant que je reste avec lui. Quand il n'était pas malade ou ne montrait pas de signes, il était le garçon le plus merveilleux. Ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, ce n'était pas Blaine mais je sais qu'il est dedans quelque part. En ce moment, il est déboussolé, malade, dépressif et effrayé. Je vais pas le laisser comme ça »

Finn acquiesça et sourit « C'est vraiment génial, mec »

Kurt hocha la tête et Finn posa son lait et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Pas habitué à recevoir des câlins de Finn, Kurt se raidit un peu avant de se relaxer dans les bras de son demi-frère.

« J'ai juste senti que t'avais besoin d'un câlin. T'as l'air si stressé »

Kurt renifla contre sa large épaule avant de finalement se retirer de l'étreinte de Finn. Finn attrapa sa tasse et s'arrêta à la porte. « Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, préviens-moi, ok ? »

Kurt sourit et hocha tandis que le grand garçon fermait la porte derrière lui. Kurt s'allongea sur son lit, toujours habillé et s'endormit.

* * *

Les lundis étaient également les mêmes. Kurt entrait dans l'école, rencontrait le glee club et là les questions commençaient.

« Il va bien ? »

« Il va mourir ? »

« Il t'a pas blessé, j'espère ? »

Kurt répondait toujours franchement aux questions et le groupe arrêtait leurs questions. Il marcha jusqu'à la rangée du fond et s'assit là où lui et Blaine s'étaient toujours assis, la chaise de Blaine toujours inoccupée. Il faisait semblant de payer attention à l'école jusqu'à la fin du glee club. Heureusement ils essayaient de garder les choses aussi normales que possibles sans Blaine ici, mais même si il fut ici pour 2 mois, il leurs manquait. Il rigolait toujours, sa voix résonnait dans le hall avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la pièce, et son énergie- la chorégraphie sans Blaine n'était pas la même.

Kurt finit son lundi en allant au Lima Bean comme Blaine et lui avaient l'habitude. Il n'y était pas allé depuis l'enfermement de Blaine, alors il se sentait vraiment bizarre d'entrer sans lui.

« Grande Mocha sans sucre ? » le serveur lui sourit. Il acquiesça.

« Il est où ton ami ? Je t'ai pas vu ici depuis des semaines. »

« Il est à l'hôpital … il est malade » Kurt donnait toujours la même réponse aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas trop- le caissier du théâtre, le gars derrière le comptoir au cinéma, la serveuse au Breadstix- ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère qu'il ira mieux rapidement » elle dit sincèrement, lui donnant son café.

« Ouais … moi aussi » Kurt donna un sourire à moitié convainquant et sortit. Il s'assoirait habituellement avec Blaine à la table qu'il apercevait à travers la porte mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans Blaine.

Le reste de la semaine suivi un modèle similaire- faire semblant. A l'extérieur, Kurt paraissait normal, peut-être un peu fatigué et un peu plus mince, mais il souriait quand il savait qu'il fallait et faisait la commère quand il savait qu'il devait, mais tout ça n'était qu'un masque. Sa raison d'être heureux était dans un autre monde- le sien.

Samedi matin vint lentement. Kurt se réveilla à 6h pour s'habiller- assez décontracté pour lui- dans un jean large, des converses et une chemise à bouton bleu foncé. Les heures de visites n'étaient pas avant 9h et Colombus était à 2h de route de Lima. Il mangea son petit-déjeuner et entra dans sa voiture avant 9h et conduisit silencieusement, le seul son venait de sa radio, qui était allumée mais à un volume très faible. Kurt arriva à l'institut St Patrick peu avant 11h, quelques minutes avant que Blaine n'ait son déjeuner de prévu.

Kathy était encore derrière le bureau quand Kurt vint pour s'enregistrer.

« Hey, chéri » Elle sourit et donna le badge visiteur. « Je veux juste te mettre au courant de l'état de Blaine avant que tu n'entres. »

Kurt abandonna son portefeuille, son téléphone, ses clés et la photo, qui commençait à faire un peu la tête dans sa poche, et porta toute son attention sur elle.

« Il commence à halluciner un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de grave à part la première nuit »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Eh bien » Kathy se mordit la langue « Le gardien marchait dans le hall quand il l'a entendu parler. Il a regardé à l'intérieur et Blaine parlait très fort au pied du lit. Quand ils sont venus me chercher et que je suis rentrée, il disait que sa mère était là et qu'elle pleurait parce que son père avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié, alors il essayait de la réconforter »

Kurt avala sa salive. « Rien d'autre ? »

« Quelques petites choses- des araignées dans sa chambre qui n'étaient pas là, penser qu'il pleut alors que non- la meilleure chose à faire c'est de marcher avec lui pour l'instant, mais quand il commencera son traitement, on devra lui dire qu'il n'y a rien là-bas. Juste tiens-toi prêt. Il était différent cette semaine. »

Kurt hocha la tête et prit le badge « Merci ».

Elle sourit et il marcha dans le couloir qu'il connaissait tant jusqu'à la chambre 431. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la porte pour voir Blaine assis sur son lit, ses doigts tapant sur son genou et ses lèvres remuant. Kurt prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Chapitre 2 fini, je sais pas quand je publie le chapitre 3, je donne pas de date vu que je suis pas très ponctuelle =)

Et n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review ca me ferait très plaisir =)


	3. Chapter 3: Burn

Joyeux noël à tous ! Et voilà, le chapitre 3, je voulais le publier aujoudr'hui psk d'une je l'ai fini et la semaine prochaine, je vais chez mon père et ya pas Internet :/ Je rappelle que ce n'est juste qu'une traduction de la fanfiction du même titre écrite en anglais par kaylamoonshoes.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Burn

Blaine ne releva pas le regard immédiatement. Il resta dans son esprit, continuant à taper et marmonner. Ses doigts semblaient bouger avec fluidité. Kurt se rappelai de quand Blaine jouait du piano et comment il parcourait les touches comme un expert.

« Blaine ? »

Il sursauta au début, son corps immobile et ses yeux ne rencontrant jamais ceux de Kurt.

« Je t'avais dit que je serais de retour » Kurt sourit avant de s'approcher lentement de la chaise près du lit.

« Kurt » Blaine répondit, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Comment était ta semaine ? » Kurt demanda, plaçant une main sur celle de Blaine.

« Maman est venu me rendre visite. Papa s'est énervé parce qu'elle a pas fini la vaisselle. C'est vraiment un con» Blaine grommela. Kurt savait que c'était dans la tête de Blaine, mais comme Kathy l'avait dit, il fallait marcher.

« C'est stupide de se mettre en colère pour ça. Elle va bien maintenant ? »

« Ouais, elle va bien maintenant » les mots de Blaine frappèrent Kurt. Ils étaient similaires à ceux qu'il avait dits sur eux la nuit où il les a tués.

Blaine commença à regarder la chambre, fredonnant une chanson à lui-même que Kurt n'avait jamais entendu avant.

« Tu chantes quoi, Blaine ? » Kurt demanda.

« Une chanson que j'ai écrite. Cet endroit n'a pas de piano, alors je l'ai imaginé. Ça sonnait assez bien »

« Je veux l'entendre quand elle est finie » Kurt sourit, serrant la main de Blaine. Blaine lui sourit en retour.

« Promis »

Ils allumèrent la télé de Blaine et s'assirent peu de temps, regardant l'écran, aucun des deux ne prenaient en compte ce qui se passait. Kathy entra peu de temps après avec une infirmière inconnue de Kurt.

« Salut les gars, c'est Janet. Blaine, Janet va faire une prise de sang pour qu'on commence à prendre tes médicaments ensemble »

Le corps de Blaine se raidit. L'expression joyeuse qu'il avait eue depuis que Kurt était arrivé était maintenant remplacée par la peur.

« Elle peut pas me toucher » Blaine dit tremblant.

« C'est ta nouvelle infirmière, Blaine » Kathy dit gentiment. Kurt serra la main de Blaine « Je sais que tu t'étais habitué à Derrick, mais Janet est très douce et elle veut s'occuper de toi »

« Je veux pas qu'elle me touche » la main de Blaine commençait à trembler dans celle de Kurt.

« Allez, chéri, je reste là » Kurt susurra d'un ton apaisant à son oreille. Il sembla se détendre un peu et Janet s'approcha prudemment. Tout bougeait assez doucement jusqu'à qu'elle enroule le brassard autour de son bras.

Blaine cria comme si sa peau était en feu. Il retira sa main et frappa de son revers la pauvre blonde au travers du visage.

« JE T'AI DIT DE PAS ME TOUCHER ! » cria-t'il. Son corps se mit à trembler et son visage devint pâle. Les gardiens de sécurité accoururent dans la chambre après qu'ils eurent entendu les cris et Kurt fut conduit hors du lit.

« Calmez-vous, Mr Anderson » un des gardes dit, attrapant son bras. Blaine hurlait et balançait ses poings, combattant contre leurs contacts.

« ARRETEZ DE ME TOUCHER ! CA FAIT MAL ! » Kurt se tenait contre le mur près de la porte, assistant avec horreur à cette scène, pendant que les gardes tiraient les brides d'en dessous du lit et enchainaient les bras de Blaine.

« KURT S'IL TE PLAIT, AIDE MOI ! FAIS LES S'ARRETER ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! » Blaine cria, sa voix brisée par la peur et la colère. Le cœur de Kurt se brisa et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il glissa le long du mur et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Kathy accouru vers Kurt et l'étreignit pendant qu'il regardait un garde tirer une seringue de son paquet à ses côtés.

« Non, s'il vous plait, non, ça brûle ! » Blaine cria quand il vit l'aiguille. Elle disparut dans sa jambe et l'effet fut immédiat. Le corps de Blaine se relâcha, ses cris devinrent des gémissements, puis plus rien. La pièce était étrangement silencieuse sauf pour les sanglots de Kurt. Un agent de sécurité s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu vas bien, petit ? »

Kurt hocha la tête « Il m'a pas blessé. S'il vous plait ne m'arrêtez pas de le voir »

Le garde regarda Kathy « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Cette semaine, on met Blaine sous médicaments. Peut-être que samedi il y aura des effets et on pourra travailler avec lui. Il est juste effrayé, Andy »

Andy, le garde, acquiesça et se releva « On va vous laisser, alors »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant seulement Kathy, Kurt et Blaine. Les draps de Blaine étaient en pagaille, tombant du lit et défaits.

« Je sais que tu veux pas partir mais … »

« S'il te plait, Kathy, il va pas me blessé, je te le jure. Il ne le fera pas. »

Kathy le regarda, l'inquiétude se sentait dans ses yeux. « Je laisse la porte ouverte et je vais m'assurer qu'un garde est tout près, ok ? Je viendrais te chercher quand les heures de visites seront finies »

Kurt lui adressa un hochement de remerciement et la regarda partir. Il se leva tout tremblant et essuya son visage, ses doigts balayèrent sa cicatrice sur sa joue. Kurt marcha vers le lit de Blaine et commença à remettre les draps en place. Il remonta le drap sur la poitrine de Blaine, qui montait et descendait lentement. Si Kurt ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu penser qu'il dormait sous son accord. Il semblait dormir comme il le faisait chaque fois que Kurt s'endormait chez lui et se réveillait pour trouver Blaine endormi lui aussi, ses cheveux tombant légèrement sur son front et ses oreilles et une expression si sereine sur son visage. Le cœur de Kurt souffrit quand il réalisa que derrière ces yeux, il y avait un esprit qui devenait dingue.

Les mains de Blaine étaient attachées au lit par des bandes élastiques blanches, attachées un peu lâchement autour de ses poignets pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal. Le visage de Blaine était tourné où Kurt s'était assis sur le sol et des larmes étaient accrochées à ses joues. Kurt renifla et pris le col de son tee-shirt pour essuyer ses larmes doucement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas réveiller Blaine, mais c'était la façon qu'il aurait fait si Blaine avait appelé Kurt dans la nuit comme il avait commencé à le faire de plus en plus souvent avant que ses parents soient morts. Kurt viendrait, escaladerait le treillis recouvert de lierre qui mène à la fenêtre de la chambre de Blaine et se glisserait dans le lit avec Blaine, nettoyant les plaies qu'il s'était infligés à lui-même et embrassant Blaine pour chasser la peine qu'il ressentait au cœur.

Il s'assit pendant un moment, peut-être une heure, avant que Blaine ne commence à s'agiter doucement. Kurt prit sa main la serra, lui laissant savoir qu'il était là. Les magnifiques yeux marron de Blaine clignèrent pour s'ouvrir et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt. Ils faisaient ensuite des voyages entre les brides sur ses mains et le visage de Kurt.

« Désolé » dit-il tristement. Kurt serra sa main encore une fois.

« C'est bon. Tout va bien maintenant, chéri »

L'expression perdue de Blaine revint et il regarda le plafond, se perdant à nouveau dans son esprit.

Kathy revint, Kurt avait simplement regardé Blaine pendant 2 heures. « Il est l'heure de partir, chéri »

Kurt embrassa les lèvres de Blaine doucement. Elles furent indifférentes alors que Blaine continuait à fixer le plafond. « Je t'aime, Blaine »

Il ne répondit pas. Kurt soupira et caressa ses cheveux avant de se lever pour partir. Il arriva chez lui et au diner, son père dit quelque chose qui le surprit.

« Je veux venir avec toi la semaine prochaine » Burt lui dit.

Kurt avait l'air surpris « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé beaucoup à ce que tu as dit et tu as raison. Je tiens à lui, Kurt, et depuis qu'il n'a plus personne à part toi, et bien … je veux juste qu'il sache qu'il y a d'autre gens autour qui veulent l'aider »

Kurt rayonna face à son père « Merci, papa. Je sais pas comment il va le prendre … aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour, alors il va y avoir quelques précautions à prendre en plus, mais je pense que ce sera bon pour lui »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Il a frappé une infirmière. Il continuait à dire que sa peau brûlait quand elle le touchait. Il a commencé à halluciner »

Burt avait l'air compatissant. « Il peuvent faire quoi pour ça ? »

« Ils commencent son traitement bientôt. Il devrait commencer à se sentir mieux après ça, sauf pour les effets secondaires. »

Burt hocha la tête et s'approcha pour faire un câlin à Kurt « Tu es tellement courageux, fiston. Continue »

Kurt sourit et rendit son étreinte « J'essaie, papa. Vraiment »

Burt et Kurt arrivèrent à St-Patrick la semaine d'après. Kurt dut passer quelques appels et des demandes spéciales, mais ils autorisèrent finalement son père à l'accompagner. Ils signèrent et Kathy les mena à la chambre. Elle se tourna vers Burt.

« Kurt vous a prévenu ? »

« Ouais, un peu- marche avec ce qu'il dit et ne pose pas de questions »

Kathy sourit et acquiesça « Il semble aller un peu mieux- peut-être un peu plus énergique. On a commencé son traitement i jours, mais il a toujours des hallucinations. La porte reste ouverte, ok ? »

Kurt accepta et la remercia avant d'entrer. Blaine regardait attentivement la télé. Il regardait la chaine Discovery Channel.

« Hey, Blaine. J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi » Kurt dit doucement. Burt remarqua le ton qu'il avait utilisé et essaya de s'en rappeler. Blaine leva les yeux et vit Burt.

« Salut » dit-il, presque comme si il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

« Hey, Blaine, comment-vas-tu ? » Burt demanda, sortant sa main de la poche. Blaine le regarda et recula en quelque sorte. Burt le réalisa et remit sa main dans sa poche.

« Je vais bien » il répondit moins enthousiaste et reporta son attention à la télé.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » Kurt demanda, s'asseyant près de lui.

« La semaine du requin » Blaine répondit et leva le regard vers Kurt, souriant presque familièrement. Kurt pouvait dire que l'ancien Blaine était en train de trouver le chemin de la sortie. Blaine inclina sa tête et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'épaule de Kurt. Il prit sa main et la caressa plusieurs fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? » Kurt demanda.

« Il y a une araignée sur ton épaule. Je peux pas l'avoir. Elle est coincé ou un truc comme ça » Blaine continua à frotter l'épaule- pas fort, mais assez pour essayer d'enlever une araignée.

C'était une simple hallucination- une araignée invisible, mais Kurt pouvait dire que Blaine la voyait aussi simplement que Kurt pouvait voir Blaine. Kurt échangea un regard avec Burt., qui semblait seulement amusé mais aussi un peu inquiet. Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, qui avait arrêté de frotter.

« Tu l'as enlevée ? Je hais les araignées » Kurt demanda.

« Ouais, je l'ai eu. Je sais pas où elle est allée par contre »

Il était presque enfantin. Il s'assit les jambes croisées bizarrement, la télécommande tenue fermement dans ses mains et son corps se penchant doucement en avant pour pouvoir mieux regarder la télé où un homme venait de se faire attaquer par un requin. Il semblait qu'il inclinait sa tête en signe de concentration quand l'homme était en train de courir avec le chien vers son camion.

« Blaine, ça te va si mon père s'assoit ? »

Blaine leva les yeux vers Burt et l'étudia pendant un moment. « Il brule quand il me touche ? »

« Je ne sais pas, bébé. Tu veux essayer ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et approcha sa main de celle de Burt. Burt semblait confus, mais Kurt lui jeta un regard lui disant de 'juste marcher avec ce qu'il dit'. Burt s'avança et prit la main de Blaine.

« Il peut s'asseoir »

Blaine lâcha la main de Burt et retourna à la télé, sa main glissant dans celle de Kurt et entrelaçant ses doigts. Kurt jeta un regard à Burt, sa main était restée en suspens et son visage portait une expression de surprise.

« Eh bien, le garçon a parlé. Tu t'assois ? »

Burt lâcha un rire nerveux et approcha la chaise au lit de Blaine et s'assit. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent la télé, Blaine caressant la main de Kurt avec son pouce. Burt fixa leurs mains pendant un moment, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Blaine aimait toujours Kurt et Kurt aimait toujours Blaine. Le chemin de la guérison était long, mais Burt savait que Blaine pourrait le faire tant qu'il avait Kurt.

Quelque temps après, Blaine commença à s'agiter anxieusement dans son lit, sa main grattant sa poitrine à maintes fois. Finalement il lâcha la main de Kurt et passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine torse nu avant et avait toujours imaginé que ça aurait été dans un élan de passion et pas à cause d'une maladie mentale, mais secoua sa tête pour enlever toute pensée sexuelle de son esprit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaine ? »

« Mon tee-shirt était bizarre» il répondit simplement, tout en continuant à gratter le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« T'es sur que c'est pas ton torse ? Tu le grattes. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « C'est le tee-shirt. Il était bizarre »

Kurt prit le tee-shirt, le tourna et retourna, l'inspectant. Il ne trouva rien comme une étiquette ou rien qui aurait pu le déranger, mais il reposa le tee-shirt et le laissa.

« J'aime pas cette infirmière » lâcha Blaine. « Elle brûle »

Kurt fut un peu décontenancé à cette confession à cause de son non-rapport avec la situation. « Pourquoi elle brûle, Blaine ? »

« Elle essaie de me toucher alors que je veux pas »

Kurt réalisa ce que signifiait cette histoire de brulure- il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens qui brulaient quand ils touchaient Blaine. Kurt sentait qu'il avait accompli quelque chose.

« Tu lui fait pas confiance ? »

Blaine secoua la tête.

Kurt sourit et reprit la main de Blaine d'une manière apaisante. « Je brûle pas, non ? Et papa ne brûle pas ? »

Blaine secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. « Ta main est chaude mais ça fait du bien. La sienne est comme froide »

Burt était fasciné. C'était un concept étrange, mais pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait mieux.

« Je t'aime, Kurt. » Blaine dit, ne quittant pas la télé du regard. Kurt sourit et plaça un doux baiser sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine » il laissa couler une larme, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une larme de joie. Il sentait que du progrès et une compréhension avaient été mis en place aujourd'hui. Il sentait, finalement, qu'ils pourraient avancer et que la normalité commençait à être rétablie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3, je sais pas quand je vais publié la suite, peut être ce week-end sinon il faudra attendre au moins le week-end prochain

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir ^^

Et bonne année en avance =)


	4. Chapter 4: These scars remind us

Chapitre 4, me voilà !

Je voulais le publier hier mais je sais pas pourquoi mon pc a decidé qu'il ne voulait pas publier ce chapitre (méchant pc!)... bref

Merci encore à kaylamoonshoes, l'auteur originale de cette fanfiction.

Et merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, qui follow la fanfiction, qui l'ont mise en favoris ou qui ont laissé une review =)

Glee ne m'appartient pas (dommage).

* * *

Chapitre 4 : These scars remind us

Kurt était en classe de Chimie le mercredi quand il eut un appel de son téléphone.

« _Kurt, c'est Kathy de St Patrick. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles _»

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta. Il dû s'excuser pour partir dans le hall pour répondre à l'appel et il s'appuya contre un casier.

« _Blaine est au département suicide. Le traitement l'a affecté différemment que l'on avait pensé et hier, pendant que je vérifiais ses constantes, il a volé un scalpel de mon sac et il s'est entaillé_ »

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Il allait bien d'après les derniers appels qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital.

« _Il en avait des centaines, Kurt, sur sa poitrine et son estomac, le long de ses jambes et de ses bras. On l'a déjà presque perdu une fois_ »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de craquer. « Quand je peux le voir ? »

Kathy soupira «_Je pense pas que tu devrais venir ce week-end. Je t'appellerai dès que ça change, promis_ »

Kurt sentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait vécu sa semaine dans l'attente du samedi pour voir Blaine.

« _On pense que ça a commencé quand je l'ai examiné le jour d'avant. On parlait de toi. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que son père était à l'extérieur alors il devait arrêter de parler de toi et depuis qu'on a commencé le traitement, on a essayé de la rassurer sur ses hallucinations. Ça marchait très bien jusqu'à que j'ai dû lui dire que ses parents étaient morts » _La voix de Kathy était faible_. « Il s'est arrêté et avait l'air confus et continuait à se disputer avec moi et je l'ai finalement convaincu qu'ils étaient morts et il s'est rappelé … tu sais … ce qu'il a fait. Je pense qu'il se punissait et il est allé trop loin_ »

La sonnerie retentit et Kurt alla jusqu'à la salle de chant vide pour éviter le bruit des étudiants qui changeaient de classe. Il s'assit au piano « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Kathy ? »

« _Tient-toi prêt, chéri. Je ferais de mon mieux et peut-être je le ferai t'appeler quelque fois cette semaine. Il va encore mieux que samedi quand toi et ton père êtes venus. Il aime bien ton père. Il a dit qu'il avait un doux toucher._ »

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ouais… »

«_ Je dois y aller, Kurt, mais sois fort, ok ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais il allait si bien. On pourra le ramener ici _»

Kurt hocha la tête et raccrocha. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et pleura pour ce qui lui parut des heures. Il entendit la porte de la salle de chant s'ouvrir et quelqu'un haleta de surprise quand il le vit ici, mais Kurt ne releva pas le regard.

« Kurt ? » la voix de Mr. Schue lui apparut tout près de lui. « Tout va bien ? »

« Blaine a essayé de se suicider encore un fois cette nuit » Kurt s'étouffa. « Je sais pas quoi faire, Mr. Schue, je peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, mais je peux pas le laisser ! Je l'aime et il a besoin de moi ! »

Mr. Schue s'assit à côté de lui et mit son bras autour de son épaule. « Ca va aller »

« Tout le monde dit ça, mais rien ne va mieux ! Ils lui ont enfin dit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et il encore fait une putain de tentative de suicide ! » Kurt se leva et marcha nerveusement. Mr. Schue ignora la grossièreté et se leva pour l'arrêter.

« Kurt, la raison pour laquelle les gens continuent à dire ça, c'est parce que c'est vrai. Blaine aura peut-être encore des problèmes pour le reste de sa vie, mais il va s'améliorer. Il aura de bons jours mais aussi de mauvais et si tu l'aime vraiment et si tu veux qu'il soit heureux, tu l'aiderais à passer tout ça »

Kurt acquiesça et Mr. Schue le prit dans ses bras. « Juste sois fort pour lui, ok ? »

« Je pense pas savoir comment » il dit faiblement.

« Tu es fort, Kurt. Tu as vécu tellement d'événements depuis que tu es ici et on sait tous que tu peux le faire. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais que le glee club est là pour toi et Blaine. Il est l'un des nôtres maintenant »

Kurt hocha sa tête, toujours sur l'épaule de son prof et Mr Schue le laissa partir, et lui tint un mouchoir de sa poche. « Je crois que le glee club a quelque chose pour toi, au fait. Il devrait être là dans une minute »

Kurt se sentit confus, mais hocha la tête et s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle, la chaise de Blaine abandonnée à ses côtés. Chaque membre qui entrait s'arrêtait et donnait une étreinte à Kurt ou une tape sur l'épaule. Mr. Schue fit les annonces- communales par ci, régionales par là- puis il s'avança vers Finn, qui se plaça devant la classe, les mains dans les poches.

« Kurt, ces 2 derniers mois, tu n'as cessé de faire des allers retours jusqu'à l'institut pour voir Blaine. Chaque fois que tu reviens à la maison, je peux deviner que tu es juste un peu plus extenué que quand tu partais et je sais que ça te touche profondément. Le glee club et moi ne pouvons pas venir avec toi pour être avec Blaine alors on a fait quelque chose de spécial. Lauren. » Il hocha la tête à Lauren Zizes, qui avait la caméra du club audio-visuel. Elle l'alluma et leva les pouces vers Finn et adressa un sourire à Kurt.

« On a choisi cette chanson parce qu'on sait que Blaine est dans un endroit sombre en ce moment » Rachel dit. « On sait que tu l'es aussi, Kurt. Peut-être que ça t'apportera un peu de lumière à cette obscurité et vous verrez qu'il y a un beau futur devant vous, même si il y aura une part de combat mais vous vous aurez l'un l'autre »

Kurt essuya ses yeux pendant que le reste du club se leva et se plaça autour de Finn et Rachel. La musique démarra et Kurt reconnut la chanson immédiatement. Finn chanta la première partie.

_I see trees that are green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world_

**J'aperçois des arbres verts**

**Des roses rouges également**

**Je les vois s'épanouir**

**Pour toi et moi**

**Et je me dis comme pour moi-même**

**Quel monde merveilleux**

Mr Schue s'assit à côté de Kurt et entoura son bras autour de l'épaule de Kurt. Il avait son cœur dans la gorge à l'émotion transmise par la chanson. Lauren Zizes continuait à filmer, mais une petite larme s'était échappée de ses yeux. Rachel continua.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world _

**Je vois des cieux bleus, et de blancs nuages**

**L'éclatant jour béni, la sombre nuit sacrée**

**Et je me dis comme pour moi-même**

**Quel monde merveilleux**

La plupart du glee club était en pleurs. Brittany tenait fortement la main de Santana. Le groupe chanta ensemble.

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of the people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, saying : "How do you do ?"_

_But they're really saying : "I love you"_

**Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, si jolies dans le ciel**

**Sont aussi sur les visages des passants**

**Je vois des amis se serrer la main, se dire « comment vas-tu ? »**

**En réalité ils se disent « je t'aime »**

Mercedes prit la main de Kurt et l'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha désespérément à elle et elle dessina des cercles doucement, tout en chantant cette partie suivante.

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself : "What a wonderful world !"_

_I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world _

_Oh yeah_

**J'entends des bébés pleurer, je les vois grandir**

**Ils apprendront bien plus que je n'en saurai jamais**

**Et je me dis tout bas**

**Quel monde merveilleux**

**Je me dis comme pour moi-même**

**"Quel monde merveilleux"**

La musique se termina et les seuls sons de la pièce étaient des reniflements et le BIP de la caméra de Lauren. Kurt lâcha Mercedes.

« Merci beaucoup les gars. Je sais que ce qu'a fait Blaine était horrible, mais de savoir que vous tenez encore à lui… »

« Kurt, on sait que Blaine est malade » Rachel s'approcha de Kurt et lui prit la main. « Il ne se souvient vraiment pas l'avoir fait ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Il se souvient juste parce qu'on lui a dit. C'est pour ça qu'il essayer de se suicider encore une fois la nuit dernière »

La pièce était sous le choc. Il avait oublié qu'il ne leur avait pas dit. Brittany tourna sa tête dans le creux du cou de Santana et sanglota silencieusement. Elle et Blaine étaient devenus très proche depuis qu'il avait été transféré. C'était le seul qui ne la regardait pas comme si elle était folle.

« Ils ont dit qu'il irait bien, le traitement qu'il prend a tendance à augmenter les pensées suicidaires, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, ça va s'améliorer. Je peux pas aller le voir ce week-end »

Le portable de Kurt sonna une nouvelle fois. Ils le regardèrent pendant qu'il répondait rapidement.

« Allo ? »

_« Salut, Kurt »_

La belle voix rocailleuse de son petit-copain traversa le téléphone jusqu'à ses oreilles et il suffoqua « Blaine ? »

_« Ouais. Kathy me laisse t'appeler »_

La pièce semblait retenir son souffle. Kurt déglutit fortement. « C'est génial, chéri, comment tu vas ? »

_« Je suis plus dans ma chambre. Celle-là a un tapis sur le mur. Je l'aime pas celle-là »_

Kurt pouvait entendre la grimace dans sa voix. « Je ne l'aurais pas pensé. Je suis au glee club. Tu veux que je te mette en haut-parleurs pour que tu leur dises bonjour ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas instantanément, puis dit _« Ok »_

Kurt mis le portable en haut-parleurs « Dis bonjour, Blaine »

_« Salut »_ il dit nerveusement. Les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent et elle s'approcha du téléphone « Salut, Blaine. C'est moi, Brittany »

_« Salut, Brittany » _il dit un peu plus sûr de lui.

« Mon dauphin me manque » elle dit doucement. Elle attendait une certaine réponse. Si elle l'avait, elle savait qu'il allait bien. Puis, il le dit.

« Mon chaton me manque » il dit avec un indice qu'il souriait dans sa voix. Elle souriait vivement. « Il s'est souvenu de moi ! »

Kurt ria à leurs noms de code pour l'un et l'autre. « Il a pas perdu la mémoire, chérie, il a juste été un peu perdu »

Kurt mit son téléphone à son oreille « Tu leur manque, Blaine »

_« Ils me manquent aussi »_ il répondit. Kurt entendit Kathy à l'autre bout du fil et Blaine soupira _« Je dois y aller. Je veux te reparler bientôt. Kathy a dit que tu pouvais pas venir ce week-end »_

Le cœur de Kurt battit péniblement au son blessé de sa voix « Je peux pas, bébé, mais tu sais quoi ? Je serai là-bas dès qu'ils me diront de venir. Concentre-toi sur ton traitement et le travail avec les médecins et vas mieux. Ne t'occupe pas de moi pour l'instant. Promis ? »

« Ouais » Blaine dit doucement. « Je le promet »

Kurt essuya ses yeux. « Ok, chéri, je t'aime et sois fort, ok ? J'aurai une surprise pour toi quand je viendrai »

_« Ok »,_ Blaine sourit _« Je t'aime aussi »_

Blaine raccrocha le téléphone et Kurt s'effondra sur sa chaise non pas de chagrin, mais de soulagement. Un sentiment réconfortant parcourra son corps et il l'appela la paix. Le club se rassembla autour de lui formant un câlin de groupe. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire fort.

Blaine appela une nouvelle fois la soirée d'après. Et la suivante. Et chaque soirée de la semaine. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas particulièrement longues ou instructives, mais Kurt vivait pour elles- entendre la voix de Blaine, entendre la vie revenir à lui lentement. Blaine avait encore tendance à dire des choses un peu à côté de la plaque, mais Kurt commençait à s'habituer.

Le jeudi, à peu près à l'heure où Blaine appelait habituellement, Kathy l'appela.

_« Hey, Kurt, c'est Kathy ! »_ Elle sonnait assez positive, faisant que la boule dans l'estomac de Kurt commença à disparaitre.

« Oh, salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« Je voulais juste te faire savoir que Blaine a été ramené dans sa chambre. Il s'est bien habitué aux ajustements de son traitement et il parait ne plus être une menace pour lui-même. Tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux »_

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent « C'est génial ! Attends, n'importe quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'est arrivé aux samedis ? »

_« Eh bien, depuis que Blaine va un peu mieux, le docteur ne voit pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir quand tu veux. Ça pourrait même aider. Blaine parle de toi non-stop depuis samedi dernier. »_

« Oh, c'est ok si je viens demain ? Je pourrais aller dans un hôtel et peut-être passer le week-end là-bas. Par contre, ça dépend de ce que dit mon père »

_« Ça me va, Kurt. Si y'a du changement, cependant, soit prêt à changer tes plans »_

Kurt hocha la tête « Merci beaucoup, Kathy. Je dois le dire à mon père. Je te vois toi et Blaine demain. Comment il va ? »

_« Il dort en ce moment. Il s'est effondré tôt ce soir. D'habitude il dort pas du tout »_

Kurt sourit « Je suis content qu'il soit en train de se poser. Je te parlerai demain »

_« D'accord, Kurt. Au revoir »_

Kurt raccrocha et lâcha un cri. Il déboula jusqu'en bas des escaliers et entra dans le salon, où Péril en haute mer* était à la télé.

« Papa ! Blaine est de retour dans sa chambre ! Il va bien et je peux le voir quand je veux maintenant ! » La voix de Kurt était plus haute que d'habitude à cause de son excitation.

« Whoah, ralentis gamin » Burt rigola. « Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Ils ont déplacé Blaine dans sa chambre et maintenant je dois plus attendre jusqu'à samedi pour le voir. Je peux y aller quand je veux ! »

« Oh, c'est génial, chéri » Carole sourit et prit sa main « Tu y vas demain. Je pourrais lui faire des cookies ! »

« En fait, c'est de ça dont je voulais parler avec vous. Je me demandais si je pouvais y aller après les cours demain et peut-être rester dans une chambre d'hôtel demain et samedi soir. J'ai mon argent de poche et l'argent du magasin que j'ai économisé pour des vêtements, mais je préférerais l'utiliser pour ça. S'il te plait ? »

Burt n'avait pas vu Kurt autant supplier pour quelque chose depuis qu'il était petit et voulait être Cendrillon pour Halloween. Burt regarda Carole. « Alors ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, Burt. Blaine aimerait avoir de la compagnie et Kurt meurt d'envie de le voir »

Burt sembla y réfléchir pendant un instant, puis soupira « Fais attention et appelle-nous si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un seul problème »

« MERCI ! » Kurt courra vers lui et prit son père dans ses bras presque trop fort, causant à l'homme un gloussement.

« Okay, okay, trop d'amour »

Kurt ria et Carole se leva « Allons faire ces cookies, huh ? »

* * *

Kurt s'éloigna du bureau d'enregistrement, presque en sautant, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Blaine. Kathy se tenait devant, en train de parler au docteur.

Kathy acquiesça et le docteur adressa un sourire à Kurt pendant qu'il s'en allait. Kathy sourit.

« Il est prêt à te voir. Tu restes à Colombus ? »

« Ce soir et demain. Je viens d'avoir la chambre. »

« Il va être si excité. Tu vas pas y croire. Hier, il a rigolé. Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose dont la plupart des gens serait excité, mais je savais que tu le serais. »

Kurt sourit « Je déteste l'avoir manqué »

« Je suis sûre que tu peux l'aider à le refaire. » Kathy tapota son bras et retourna à son bureau. Kurt ouvrit la porte pour voir Blaine avec ses lunettes, un habit vert pâle, et des pantoufles. Il ressemblait à une toute autre personne. Sa peau avait repris des couleurs et il semblait avoir repris du poids. Les bandages sur ses bras furent les seules choses qui blessèrent le cœur de Kurt. Il avait oublié tout ça.

Blaine réalisa finalement qu'il était là et leva le regard. Un sourire sincère traversa son visage et il se leva et s'approcha de Kurt, lui faisant un câlin qui ramena l'ancien Blaine qu'il connaissait et aimait. Il voulait presque pleurer. Il avait apparemment obtenu le shampoing et le gel douche habituels de Blaine car Kurt pouvait sentir la musique Axe familière qu'il avait associé à Blaine. Kurt se dégagea et tint Blaine à la longueur de ses bras, le tenant juste.

« T'as l'air bien, bébé » Kurt sourit. Blaine retourna le sourire et essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Kurt. Kurt le rapprocha dans un câlin fort et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué » Blaine dit dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé » Kurt renifla et laissa partir Blaine. Blaine le mena au lit et ils s'assirent. La télé était encore sur Discovery Channel- cette fois il regardait Man vs Wild**.

« Comment tu vas ? « Kurt plaça une main sur celle de Blaine.

« Bien » Blaine sourit. « Il m'ont donné des médicaments. Ça me fait dormir beaucoup, mais je suis plus aussi fou »

« Pourquoi t'étais fou, Blaine ?»

Les yeux de Blaine semblèrent se dilater un peu avant qu'il les ferme et secoua sa tête.

« Bébé ? »

« Je vais bien » Blaine dit. « J'ai juste du me préparer à ça. J'étais juste énervé contre moi-même… ce que j'ai fait… je sais que je les ai tués, Kurt »

C'était la première fois depuis l'appel qu'il avait reçu qu'il avait entendu Blaine vraiment le dire. Kurt sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais combattit l'envie de trembler.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé » il continua, sa voix tremblant légèrement. « Je devrais être en prison »

« Il t'aurait envoyé au tribunal et ça aurait été de la folie. Ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé en prison. »

« Je devrais être mort, moi aussi » Blaine murmura. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. C'était définitivement dans son esprit. Il voulait mourir.

« Non » Kurt secoua sa tête et serra la main de Blaine. « Ne dis pas ça, chéri, tu es juste malade et ils vont te guérir »

Le cœur de Kurt battait fort. Son doux Blaine, l'amour de sa vie voulait vraiment mourir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre les mots sans cesse dans sa tête. Kurt se leva et arpenta la chambre, sa tête dans ses mains et des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Blaine ne se leva pas ou n'essaya pas de calmer Kurt. Il fixait simplement le sol. Kurt s'arrêta finalement, son souffle incertain et sa gorge serrée.

« Je suis désolé » Blaine dit, le regard toujours sur le sol. « Je voulais pas t'effrayer. Je sais que je t'effraie, Kurt »

Blaine leva finalement le regard, la peur et la tristesse recouvrant ses yeux. « Je vois la façon dont tu me regardes maintenant. Je suis peut-être fou, mais je suis pas stupide. »

Kurt s'assit sur le lit, replaçant sa tête dans ses mains. Blaine s'approcha de lui.

« Je vais pas te faire de mal, Kurt. Je sens que j'ai une résistance à toi. Comme je t'ai dit avant … Je veux juste te protéger … je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait… »

Blaine soupira et fixa le bandage sur son poignet.

« Je veux voir, Blaine » Kurt le regardait « Je veux voir le reste »

Blaine leva le regard avec effroi. « Kurt…non »

« Montre-moi » Kurt s'agenouilla devant lui. « Je veux voir »

La lèvre de Blaine trembla « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que … Je veux te montrer que tu mérites une autre chance. Montre-moi »

Kurt aida Blaine à se relever. Il prit doucement l'ourlet du haut de Blaine et le leva lentement. Blaine ne le combattit pas. Il semblait encore une fois perdu dans son esprit.

Kurt déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine « S'il te plait »

Blaine laissa couler une larme avant de lever ses bras doucement. Kurt enleva lui enleva le haut et les vit- toutes les 128 cicatrices et coupures couvrant la poitrine, l'estomac et les côtes de Blaine. Des bandages couvraient la plupart qui devait avoir été recousues, mais il semblait que Blaine avait essayé de se découper en morceaux.

« Oh, Blaine » Kurt sanglota, se détournant. Il ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Les yeux de Blaine restaient distants.

Kurt essaya de se reprendre, fermant ses yeux et essayant de se rappeler la tâche à accomplir. Il se tourna et reposa ses yeux sur la poitrine de Blaine. Il plaça le bout de ses doigts sur une en particulier qui coupait méchamment le pectoral gauche de Blaine. Elle était cicatrisée et en relief. Blaine siffla doucement au contact, mais ne parla pas quand Kurt commença à parcourir les autres lentement. Kurt leva son regard pour rencontrer les yeux marron sans vie de Blaine.

« Je veux juste le voir … je pense encore que tu es magnifique, Blaine. Je te veux auprès de moi pour toujours juste pour te rappeler que tu es le plus merveilleux, superbe, magnifique garçon que j'ai jamais connu. Tu n'es pas fou, Blaine, je pense pas que tu l'es, au moins. Tu es juste malade. Ils vont te guérir et ils peuvent pas le faire si tu n'es pas là »

Blaine étouffa un sanglot. « Tu … tu penses pas que je suis fou, Kurt ? »

« Non » Kurt secoua la tête. Blaine jeta ses bras autour de Kurt et le tint fort.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. Kurt, je t'aime »

Blaine bredouilla dans l'épaule de Kurt, la poitrine haletante. Kurt massa son dos et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine. Blaine se défit et Kurt le laissa. Ils s'inquièteraient de trouver le problème de Blaine plus tard. En ce moment, son petit-ami était en train de franchir une étape et Kurt n'allait pas l'arrêter.

* * *

*Péril en haute mer : Deadliest Catch en anglais. C'est une émission de télé-réalité américaine qui raconte la vie des pêcheurs de crabe sur la mer de Béring (près de l'Alaska).

**Man vs Wild : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une émission qui met en scène un homme (Bear Grylls). Il est déposé dans un environnement sauvage et a pour but de retrouver la civilisation en une semaine voir 10 jours en utilisant des techniques de survie.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

A la prochaine =)


	5. Chapter 5: O sole mio

Chapitre 5, me voilà =)

Je le publie cette après-midi parce que je sais pas si j'aurais le temps ce soir. Je le poste depuis le lycée (j'en profite, pour une fois que le CDI est ouvert et que les pc marchent ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : O sole mio

Le diner vint 2 heures après pendant que Kurt et Blaine étaient assis épaule contre épaule sur le lit de Blaine en regardant American Chopper*. Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment cette émission, mais Blaine était absolument ravi.

« C'est quoi l'intérêt de cette émission ? » Kurt demanda, s'avançant pour attraper le plateau de Blaine.

« J'ai juste l'impression d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs » Blaine répondit simplement, ne brisant jamais son regard de la télé. Kurt sourit à Blaine et secoua sa tête.

« Des fois, je ne sais juste pas ce qui se passe sous cette masse de cheveux bouclés »

Blaine esquissa un sourire « Moi non plus »

Kurt tira la table et la mit devant Blaine. Sans détourner le regard de la télé, Blaine prit sa fourchette et commença à manger son rôti de l'hôpital.

« J'adore ton enthousiasme pour la nourriture » Kurt sourit d'un air suffisant. Blaine mangea en silence, s'arrêtant seulement occasionnellement aux querelles entre Paul et Jr. Après le repas, Kurt se dirigea vers son sac et sortit les cookies de Carole qu'il avait pris avec lui.

« Je t'ai apporté une surprise » Kurt s'approcha avec les mains derrière le dos.

« C'est un chiot ? » Blaine demanda, excité. Kurt savait qu'il blaguait, mais le voir aussi excité fit sauter un battement à son cœur.

« Blaine, pourquoi j'aurai un chiot dans mon sac ? »

« Oh… eh bien, c'est quoi ? »

Kurt glissa la boite de snickerdoodle** devant Blaine, qui donna la réaction d'un 'oh-mon-dieu' appropriée que Kurt savait qu'il aurait. Kurt rigola et revint sur le lit.

Blaine ouvrit rapidement la boite et commença à les manger comme si c'était de l'oxygène. « J'ai pas eu de sucre depuis genre, toujours » il dit avec sa bouche remplie de cookie.

« J'ai remarqué ça, Carole et moi les avons fait la nuit dernière »

Blaine sourit et se baissa pour placer un baiser sur la joue de Kurt. « Merci. Tu es trop gentil pour moi »

Kurt secoua la tête. « J'aime juste te voir heureux »

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent les cookies ensemble, des fois faisant dans un combat de 'jetons nous des morceaux de cookie l'un à l'autre', et gloussant pendant qu'ils nettoyaient le lit avant que Kathy n'entre et ne voit le bazar.

Tout allait bien. Ils rigolèrent, s'embrassèrent, parlèrent et quand fut l'heure pour Kurt de partir, il se leva et attrapa son sac.

« Je veux pas que tu partes » Blaine dit tristement.

« Je serai là demain matin très tôt » Kurt caressa la joue de Blaine « Maintenant, tu vas dormir. On a une autre journée de fun devant nous, alors je te veux bien réveillé »

Blaine hocha la tête et se blottit contre la main de Kurt « J'aimerais juste que tu restes ici »

« Je sais, bébé » Kurt sourit. Blaine semblait tellement triste. « T'inquiètes pas- dès que tu sors d'ici, tu pourras rester chez moi. On se blottira et on regardera des comédies romantiques ringardes comme on le faisait avant »

Un sourire aqueux apparut sur le visage de Blaine et il étreignit Kurt « Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi »

Kurt ne voulait pas penser à ça non plus. Il savait que Blaine ne s'était pas coupé trop profondément à cause de Kurt. Les doigts de Kurt effleurèrent une cicatrice sur la poitrine de Blaine et il rompit rapidement le câlin, mais sans trop d'énergie. « Je dois y aller, bébé. Je te vois demain »

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête « Un autre baiser ? »

Kurt rigola et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaine soupira contre lui et glissa sa main dans celle de Kurt. Kurt se retira doucement et embrassa chacune des mains de Blaine avant de partir et de sortir en soufflant un bisou vers Blaine.

Kurt s'allongea sur le lit de l'hôtel cette nuit se sentant léger, comme si un poids fut enlevé de ses épaules. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, mais il espérait que ça durerai juste un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

_Blaine se vit assis en haut de l'escalier, ses petits genoux auprès de sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait à travers les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier, ses minuscules doigts saisissaient la rampe._

_« Je t'ai dit que la vaisselle devait être faite avant que je sois rentré, Maggie ! » Carson Anderson agita une assiette sale devant sa femme._

_« Carson, s'il te plait » elle supplia de sa voix douce « Tu vas réveiller Blaine »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Chéri, stop. Tu dois aller au lit, tu as bu encore une foi- » _

_« NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! » Carson jeta l'assiette, l'envoyant au sol où elle se brisa et traversa le carrelage de la cuisine. Carson se rua__sur Maggie._

_« Je t'ai laissé démissionner de ton travail quand Blaine est né et j'attends de toi de bouger tes fesses et de faire quelque chose alors que toi,tu restes assise à la maison tout la journée ! »_

_« Carson, tu sais que Blaine peut ne pas être de tout repos » elle secoua la tête, détournant le regard comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se passe._

_« Bouge le cul de ce gamin, alors ! Tu le cajole ! »_

_« Carson, s'il te plait, arrête de crier ! »_

_La main de Carson s'envola et frappa sa femme au visage. Blaine cria des escaliers, ou il pensa qu'il l'avait fait. Il se sentit comme s'il regardait la scène comme un spectateur et non pas comme sa personne de 3ans. Carson se retourna vers lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Blaine voulait que son plus jeune lui s'enfuisse car son père allait le blesser._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Carson monta les escaliers en furie vers Blaine. Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas bouger, saisissant l'escalier comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_« Papa, arrête » il se recroquevilla, attendant pour l'impact. Carson saisit brusquement le jeune garçon par le col de son pyjama dinosaure et le traina dans sa chambre. Une main ferme vint se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse. « Si tu te relèves encore une fois, je te met dehors ! »_

_Carson le poussa sur son lit et claqua la porte. Blaine s'allongea sur le ventre, plongea son visage dans son oreiller et pleura. Encore une fois, il se sentait comme s'il regardait ça d'autre part, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se placer dans la chambre._

_Le petit garçon, dont les pleurs furent finalement réduits à des reniflements, s'assit, essuyant ses larmes. Il jeta un regard tout autour de la pièce qui était décorée avec des motifs baseball et une peinture bleue. Une grande maison en plastique, en forme de château, était dans un coin sombre et Blaine pencha la tête. Il attrapa son oreiller et entra dans la maison. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, la seule lumière venait d'une fenêtre qui était à l'autre bout en face de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Blaine se tourna de ce côté et fixa la lune._

_« Je vais être un astronaute. Je pourrais aller loin d'ici » il se murmura avant de se serrer contre son oreiller et de fermer les yeux, s'imaginant dans une combinaison de cosmonaute se tenant sur la surface de la lune et regardant la Terre. Il pensa à comment elle serait petite et comment son père et sa mère seraient juste deux minuscules grains sur celle-ci. Il serait plus grand que la vie._

* * *

Blaine se réveilla tout d'abord quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

« Blaine ! Ça va ? »

Il avait commencé à pleurer pendant son sommeil. Il sentit les traces sur son visage comme si un filet d'air froid venait de la porte. Kurt était agenouillé auprès de lui.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Blaine sentit son cœur commencer à battre à tout rompre- c'était juste un souvenir, c'est tout. Ça ne signifiait rien, juste une manifestation visuelle du passé, pourtant ça le prit au cœur. La voix retentissante de son père, sa main forte frappant sa jambe, sa déclaration qu'il allait partir très loin. Blaine s'assit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts tapotant sur ses cheveux.

« Blaine, chéri, non » Kurt le gronda, plaçant ses mains sur celles de Blaine pour arrêter les tapotements. Blaine secoua la tête et recula au toucher de Kurt.

« Je peux pas t'aider si tu me dis pas ce qui ne va pas » Kurt dit de manière rassurante, mais Blaine serra les dents et tourna le dos à Kurt, il essayait de chasser le sentiment de colère de son esprit.

« Peut-être que tu dois aller te recoucher » Kurt suggéra. Blaine sentit ses entrailles se briser. Une chaleur monta à son visage et ne put se retenir. Il se tourna et poussa fermement Kurt au sol.

« Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai besoin de faire ! » Blaine cria, ses yeux remplis de colère et de sérieux. Kurt s'éloigna du lit pour se rapprocher de la porte, toujours au sol.

« Blaine, tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

« Tais-toi ! » Blaine couvrit ses oreilles, ferma ses yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées encore une fois.

Kurt se releva et se tint contre la porte, regardant Blaine se murmurer à lui-même. Cela devint de plus en plus fort.

« Tu as mille fois plus de chance de te noyer dans la mer que de te faire mordre par un requin. Le temps de survie pour une personne immergée dans une eau à 40 degrés est d'une heure. Les requins peuvent sentir une goutte de sang parmi un million de gouttes d'eau… »

Blaine scandait ces faits comme une formule sacrée, parfaitement inconscient que Kurt se tenait contre la porte, confus et apeuré. Blaine baissa ses mains et se leva pour se diriger vers le mur opposé. Avec une force aveuglante, il le frappa. Kurt cria son nom et couru vers lui pendant qu'il commençait à frapper le mur à plusieurs reprises, du sang coulant de ses jointures et les os de ses mains éclatant et se discordant. Kurt ne pouvait penser qu'à faire une seule chose et entoura Blaine de ses bras rapidement, l'empêchant de frapper à nouveau. Blaine se secoua avec colère.

« Papa, arrête ! » il cria, son esprit voyant son père monter les escaliers à toute vitesse vers lui.

« Blaine, bébé, c'est juste moi, je te promets » Kurt sanglota contre l'épaule de Blaine. « Aller, Blaine, c'est Kurt »

« Tu ne le verras plus jamais ! » Blaine hurla et s'extirpa son chemin de la poigne de Kurt, mais seulement peu après Kurt le rapprocha contre lui pour un câlin.

« Blaine, s'il te plait » Kurt pleurait. « Ne pense plus à ça. Concentres-toi sur moi, Blaine, allez ! C'est juste moi, Blaine, c'est juste Kurt ! »

Blaine ferma ses yeux fermement et voulut se détacher de l'emprise de Kurt, mais il se trouva calmé, sa colère devenant épuisement. Sa main lui lançait avant, mais quand son adrénaline chuta, il sentit une sensation désagréable de douleur.

« Oh, merde ! » Blaine tomba sur ses genoux, saisissant sa main auprès de sa poitrine. Du sang coulait dans le haut de son habit vert.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Kathy ! » Kurt sauta et ouvrit la porte, appelant l'infirmière en charge. Elle, un docteur et un agent de sécurité entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Blaine, chéri, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'odontophobie est la phobie des dents. Les chats dorment 16 à 18 par jou- »

« Blaine, calme toi et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé » Kathy leva son menton pour rencontrer son regard.

« Les éléphants sont les seuls mammifères qui ne peuvent pas sauter » Blaine continuait à marmonner.

« Où sont ses médicaments ? » le docteur demanda. Kurt se dirigea vers une bouteille orange sur la table de nuit de Blaine et l'attrapa.

« Il ne m'a jamais répondu quand je lui ai demandé si il les avait pris » Il donna les pilules au docteur et il vérifia chaque pilule.

« Il les a sautés. A voir le nombre dans la bouteille, ça fait trois jours aujourd'hui. » Le docteur laissa une pilule dans sa paume avant de remettre les autres dans la bouteille et d'attraper un verre d'eau.

« Blaine, » il s'agenouilla devant le garçon, qui récitait encore des faits, « J'ai besoin que tu prennes ça. C'est très important. »

« Les abeilles peuvent ressentir la peur- »

« Blaine ! Tu dois prendre ça ! »

Blaine devint totalement silencieux, ses yeux prirent légèrement un air absent. Il ne leva pas le regard. Son regard était fixé sur le sol.

« Je crois qu'il s'est cassé la main » Kurt dit, reniflant.

Kathy retira avec attention le bras de Blaine de sa poitrine et l'inspecta. « C'est bel et bien cassé. Qu'a-t 'il fait ? »

« Il a frappé le mur » Kurt pointa la portion de mur tachée de sang qu'il avait frappé « Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis entré et il faisait un cauchemar et quand je l'ai réveillé, il a perdu le contrôle »

Kathy soupira et se tourna vers Blaine « Chéri, on doit soigner ta main »

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il n'essaya même pas de bouger.

« Aller, Blaine » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu ne le verras plus jamais. » Blaine dit dans un ton distant.

« Il a dit ça aussi plus tôt » Kurt se leva et parcourra la pièce.

« On l'a entendu aussi avant. On pense que ce peut être la dernière chose que son père lui a dit avant … » Kathy jeta un regard à Blaine sans finir la phrase.

Kurt ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle information. Il parlait de lui quand Blaine a tué ses parents. La chose qui a déclenché Blaine c'était lui. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Kurt s'assit lentement sur le lit.

« Kurt, peut-être que tu devrais parler au psychiatre. On va emmener Blaine pour soigner sa main et tu pourras revenir. On va devoir surveiller la visite, par contre »

Kurt hocha la tête et regarda le docteur se baisser et entourer son bras autour de la taille de Blaine pour le soulever. Blaine cria et se débattit pour s'enfuir.

« Attendez, il n'a pas confiance en vous ! » Kurt se leva et s'approcha du docteur.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne vous fait pas confiance. S'il ne vous fait pas confiance, sa peau sent comme une brulure quand vous le touchez, je vais vous aider à le mettre là-bas, si c'est ok »

Le docteur sembla étonné de la révélation, mais acquiesça malgré tout. Blaine s'était remis à genoux et entourait ses bras autour de son torse, sa poitrine haletante. Kurt leva le menton de Blaine pour aller à la rencontre de ses yeux.

« Je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle d'opération, ok ? C'est juste moi, Blaine »

Blaine pencha la tête et cligna des yeux. Kurt sourit d'une manière rassurante avant d'entourer la taille de Blaine avec son bras comme avait fait le docteur et l'aida à se lever. Blaine ne poussa pas de cri ou se débattit, ce qui fit que les yeux du docteur s'agrandirent encore plus.

Kurt les suivit hors de la pièce, le poids de Blaine se reposant sur son côté. Heureusement, Blaine n'avait pas repris son poids initial et Kurt était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'opération et finalement Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras et marcha vers la table, le déposant très doucement.

« Merci, Kurt. Je n'ai pas eu de problème avec lui pour le toucher, mais je n'aurais pas pu l'emmener jusqu'ici moi-même » Kathy lui dit.

« C'est bon. Je peux attendre dans sa chambre ? Peut-être essayer d'enlever le sang du mur ? »

« Après avoir parlé avec le psychiatre. Tu sembles vraiment comprendre Blaine et ce peu d'information que tu nous a passé pourrait beaucoup nous aider. Je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelques consultations aussi. C'est beaucoup à gérer. Je l'ai prévenu que tu arrivais. »

Kurt hocha la tête et donna un dernier regard à Blaine, qui le regardait attentivement.

« J'attendrai que tu sois de retour, Blaine » Kurt s'approcha et serra la main non-blessée de Blaine. « Je le promet »

Blaine n'hocha pas la tête ou ne donna aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu, mais Kurt sut qu'il avait entendu. Il sortit suivi par Kathy pour aller voir le psychiatrise.

« Kurt Hummel ? » sourit pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte et serra la main de Kurt. « Mark Joseph. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Mr. Anderson parle très hautement de vous… enfin, quand il parle » il sourit.

Kurt sourit et le docteur le laissa entrer dans un petit bureau qui était peinte de couleurs vives. Il rappelait brièvement une chambre d'enfant où les parents la décoraient avant de savoir le sexe de l'enfant et de se décider pour du jaune. C'était pale, mais vif.

« Peinture très intéressante » Kurt montra les murs.

Dr. Joseph roula des yeux. « La femme qui travaillait ici avant l'a fait. Ca a du sens, cependant- les couleurs sont très efficaces dans le changement d'humeur d'une personne. Le jaune est très relaxant et vivant. »

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit. Il savait tout de ça : il trouvait juste ça étrange.

« S'il vous plait, prenez un siège » Dr. Joseph montra la chaise et Kurt s'assit en face de lui à un bureau en acajou.

« Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous savez sur Blaine. J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de brulure. »

« Quand il ne fait pas confiance à une personne et qu'elle le touche, il dit que sa peau brule. S'il lui fait confiance, elle ne brulera pas. Mon père a pris sa main il y a quelque semaines et il a dit qu'elle était froide et quand il me touchait, c'était chaud, mais c'était plaisant »

Dr. Joseph écrivit quelque chose « Intéressant … la chose la plus dingue que j'ai jamais entendu »

Kurt sourit. « Il a toujours été celui qui en fait des tonnes ».

Dr. Joseph rigola. « C'est ce que j'ai entendu. C'est un garçon extraordinaire »

Kurt sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Alors… aujourd'hui était une dure journée » Dr. Joseph lança toute son attention en direction de Kurt.

« Oui. J'ai réveillé Blaine pendant un cauchemar et il a commencé à paniquer. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de dormir et il m'a poussé du lit, disant que j'avais pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Après, il s'est dirigé vers le mur et a commencé à le frapper. Quand je l'ai attrapé et essayé de le calmer, il a dit 'papa, arrête ' »

Le docteur hocha la tête, prenant en considération l'information « Rien d'autre ? »

« He bien, j'ai essayé de le rassurer, lui dire que c'était moi, mais il criait juste 'Tu ne le verras plus jamais'. Je l'ai entendu dire ça une nouvelle fois quand Kathy l'auscultait. Elle a dit que c'était probablement la dernière chose que lui a dit son père … »

« Je l'ai entendu dire ça… habituellement suivi par quelqu'un qui disait ton nom »

« Je veux pas être la cause de tout ça » Kurt confessa. « J'ai peur que vous le compreniez et que je ne puisse plus le voir et j'ai juste … je ne sais pas vos opinions sur les gays, monsieur, mais je l'aime. Je peux pas vivre sans lui, peu importe combien il est malade. Il est encore là … c'est encore mon Blaine »

Kurt était en pleurs en ce moment. Le docteur ne fut rien d'autre que compatissant.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas à propos de qui vous aimez mais à quel point vous aimez pour moi … si vous aimez vraiment ce garçon là-bas, comme vous dites que vous l'aimez, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, alors enlevez-vous ça de l'esprit ».

Kurt hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux.

« Maintenant, je ne vais pas dire que quelque chose à propos de vous n'a pas déclenché Blaine, mais il y a quelque chose de plus profond encore… des mauvaises choses arrivent quand vous êtes là, mais aussi quand vous n'êtes pas là. Ne laissez pas ça vous affecter. Le cas de Blaine est assez sérieux, Kurt. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu. D'après ses professeurs, ses amis et même sa famille, il n'a jamais montré de signes. Il était un parfait gentleman et un très bon élève avec un QI impressionnant qui n'a jamais causé de problèmes ou blessé une personne. Nous savons que Blaine n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait- que ce soit psychologique ou qu'il se soit obligé à l'enlever de sa mémoire, nous ne le savons pas- mais cela peut lui être rappelé et c'est sur quoi nous sommes en train de travailler. Si on y arrive, on découvrira ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi il a éclaté »

Kurt prit tout cela dans un soupir profond.

« Avez-vous autre chose dont vous voulez parler ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour vous, être un adolescent et avoir affaire avec ça en plus de l'école »

« Je … je veux juste retrouver mon Blaine. Je veux mon meilleur ami »

Dr. Joseph sourit et acquiesça. « Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le ramener, Kurt. Au moins, autant que nous le pouvons. Ça s'est développé en lui et l'a dévoré pendant un moment et il ne sera peut-être plus le même, mais un jour il sera capable de le supporter et vous aussi »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Kurt, je suis là. Je termine à 5h, alors ne vous gênez pas pour venir après- gratuitement »

« Mais… monsieur » Kurt dit, surpris.

« Je ressens le besoin de vous aider, Kurt. Vous n'êtes pas cliniquement fou, vous avez juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui connait le problème de Blaine »

C'était tout ce que Kurt voulait. Il acquiesça à contrecœur et le docteur rassembla ses mains.

«Je suis sûr que Blaine a fini. Je vais dire à la sécurité que vous arrivez et ils seront là-bas. Normalement, on ne ferait pas ça, mais nous sentons que c'est bénéfique pour l'amélioration de l'état de Blaine »

Kurt hocha la tête et remercia le docteur avant de dire « Est-ce que ça vous va si je viens demain ? Avant que je parte ? »

Dr. Joseph donna une approbation de la tête et sourit «Allez-y doucement, Kurt »

Kurt retourna dans la salle où était Blaine et vit Andy et un autre garde se tenant en dehors de la porte de Blaine.

« Il est soupe au lait » Andy pointa du doigt la porte de Blaine « Bonne chance et on reste ici »

Kurt entra dans la pièce. Kathy était assise près du lit de Blaine, en train de changer les bandages sur sa poitrine, son estomac et son bras. Blaine était allongé avec les yeux fermés et ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Il chantait lentement une chanson en italien.

« Il fait ça depuis qu'il est allongé. C'est joli et je ne voulais pas l'arrêter » elle dit doucement.

« O sole mio » Kurt sourit doucement. « Il avait l'habitude de me la chanter juste après qu'on se soit mis ensemble »

_Che bella cosa e' na jurnata 'e sole_

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta !_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa_

_Che bella cosa e' na jurnata 'e sole_

« C'est adorable. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait italien »

« Sa famille est italienne. Quand il était petit, ils y ont habités pendant 2 ans. Il voulait toujours y retourner un jour » Kurt regardait son petit-ami chanter avec douceur, presque pour lui-même, mais assez fort pour que sa belle voix fasse écho dans la pièce.

_Ma n'atu sole, cchiù bello, oje ne'_

_'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te !_

_'O sole, 'o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te ! … sta 'nfronte a te !_

_Lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia;_

_'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta_

_e pe' tramente torce, spanne e canta_

_lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia._

Blaine s'était allongé sur le lit de Kurt avec lui deux semaines après le début de leur relation, avant ça ils étaient encore nerveux de se toucher l'un l'autre d'une mauvaise façon. Blaine posait sa main sur la joue de Kurt pendant qu'il lui chantait cette chanson. C'était à propos d'un beau soleil après la pluie. Il avait toujours dit que ça lui faisait penser à Kurt et la brillance que sa peau donne quand le soleil touche son visage. Cela, bien sûr, faisait rire Kurt et dire à quel point Blaine était ringard à cette époque, mais maintenant Kurt donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre lui dire ces mêmes choses.

Kathy avait fini avec les bandages. Elle s'assit simplement et regarda Blaine chanter.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'. _

_'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te!_

_'O sole, 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te … sta 'nfronte a te_

_Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne, me vene quase 'na malincunia;_

_sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne._

Kurt n'avait jamais compris les mots que Blaine chantait. Il savait seulement ce qu'avait expliqué Blaine sur la chanson, mais c'était absolument à couper le souffle. Blaine n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux. Il était loin de nous … très loin.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'._

_'O sole moi sta 'nfronte a te!_

_'O sole, 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te … sta 'nfronte a te_

Sa voix s'apaisa et Kathy plaça doucement une main sur celle de Blaine. « Chéri, Kurt est là »

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent pour lever le regard vers Kurt.

« C'était une très belle chanson, Blaine » Kathy sourit

« Tu n'étais pas supposée m'entendre » il dit, tournant sa tête.

« Je suis contente de l'avoir fait… je vous laisse tous les deux » Kathy se leva et essuya ses yeux discrètement avant de se tourner et de sortir par la porte ouverte. Les yeux de Blaine qui étaient sur Kurt allèrent se poser sur le plafond. Kurt prit la place de Kathy et fixa le profil de Blaine. Il voulait demander à Blaine ce à quoi il pensait quand il s'était réveillé mais il avait peur que ça le réenclenche.

« J'ai pris mes médicaments » Blaine dit finalement, d'une voix forcée.

« Bien » Kurt bougea pour prendre la main de Blaine. « Je veux que tu les prennes chaque jour, Blaine. Tu dois me le promettre »

« Ça me fait me souvenir de choses » Blaine déglutit, son regard ne se détachant pas du plafond. « Je veux pas me souvenir »

« Tu le dois » Kurt retenait ses larmes. Blaine semblait tellement effrayé de ses souvenirs, mais Kurt s'aperçu qu'il le serait aussi s'il avait les souvenirs de Blaine « On doit comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait et qu'est-ce qui te l'a fait faire »

« Je veux pas » il cligna des yeux, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue. « Je veux que ça s'en aille »

Kurt posa son front sur leurs mains liées et soupira. Il voulait que ça s'en aille aussi. Il voulait que Blaine soit capable de se sortir de là heureux et non tourmenté par les conséquences de son acte, mais ça ne se passerait pas de cette façon et Kurt le savait. Il sentit des doigts parcourir ses cheveux. Kurt tourna sa tête pour voir que la main blessée de Blaine avait glissée sur son estomac pour enrouler ses doigts libres dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Kurt serra la main de Blaine et sanglota doucement sur le matelas du lit de Blaine. Il pouvait sentir Blaine bouger pour se retourner et glisser sa main sous la joue de Kurt. Kurt ferma les yeux et pleura pendant que Blaine posa son front dans les cheveux de Kurt et poussa ses cheveux sur l'arrière de sa tête. Kurt ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Son cœur était serré douleureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal pour le garçon à ses côtés et pour le futur qu'ils auraient ensemble, car Kurt ne le laisserait pas. Il ne laissera jamais Blaine seul.

Blaine glissa sa main sous le menton de Kurt une nouvelle fois et souleva sa tête du matelas pour rencontrer les yeux de Blaine. Ils étaient emplis de douleur et de tristesse.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt » il murmura. Blaine posa son front contre celui de Kurt, qui étouffa un sanglot et ferma ses yeux. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour toi. Je sais que je te l'ai promis et que j'ai échoué mais plus jamais… je veux être celui dont tu as besoin, chéri. Je suis juste désolé d'être aussi en désordre. Je ne veux plus mourir. Tu m'as fait vouloir vivre » Une larme du visage de Blaine tomba sur le drap blanc du matelas. « Tu m'as donné une raison parce que tu es revenu, Kurt »

Kurt sentit chaque émotion qu'il aurait pu imaginer le frapper toutes en même temps. C'était trop. Il serra la main de Blaine plus fort, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là. Que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Que tout ça n'était pas un rêve et que Blaine n'était pas allongé mort dans la vraie vie.

« Je t'aime tellement et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te le prouver. Pour prouver que je ne suis pas tellement bousillé que je te ferais du mal car je ne le ferais pas. Je ne peux pas. Si jamais je le faisais, je mourrais »

Blaine enleva son front de celui de Kurt et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Kurt. « Ne me laisse pas tomber, Kurt. Ne me laisse jamais tomber trop bas. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu es tellement fort et patient avec moi. Je suis peut-être à côté de la plaque quelques fois mais je le vois. Je le sens, bébé. Reste fort pour moi et je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je veux juste te rendre heureux »

Kurt renifla et attrapa Blaine pour lui faire un câlin, tenant fortement le garçon et priant pour qu'il n'arrête ce câlin pas trop tôt. « Tu le fais, Blaine. Chaque jour »

Blaine se retira rapidement et embrassa Kurt fortement sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas brut ou furieux. C'était désespéré et rempli d'amour. Blaine parcourra la joue de Kurt avec son pouce, retirant les larmes du visage de Kurt. Il s'enleva lentement, ses yeux trainant sur ceux de Kurt, qui étaient à moitié ouverts.

« Merci » Blaine murmura, son souffle errant sur les lèvres de Kurt avec douceur. « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » Kurt son cœur se desserrer. Il se gonflait de l'amour pour Blaine et de l'espoir pour eux deux. Blaine se replaça sur le lit, laissant de la place pour Kurt pour s'allonger. Kurt saisit l'allusion et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger avec lui.

« Tu peux juste me tenir ? Pas de Discovery Channel pour l'instant ? » Blaine demanda, un sourire larmoyant apparaissant sur son visage.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. « Ouais, ça me semble bien »

Blaine se tourna, face à la fenêtre et Kurt colla sa poitrine au dos de Blaine, entourant ses bras avec attention autour de la poitrine de Blaine et attrapant sa main qui n'était pas blessé dans la sienne. Blaine la serra délicatement et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

« J'ai envie de dormir » Blaine dit tranquillement.

« Dors, bébé. Je suis là toute la journée. Il est seulement 11h »

Blaine hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus sur la poitrine de Kurt. Kurt embrassa le derrière de la tête de Blaine et ferma ses yeux. Il voulait que ça soit fini. Blaine semblait sincère dans sa promesse. Il espérait que ça allait tenir et que Blaine allait trouver la façon pour revenir de l'obscurité.

* * *

*American Chopper = émission américaine qui retrace l'évolution d'un atelier de choppers (motos).

**snickerdoodle = biscuit ressemblant à des cookies

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous défouler dans une petite review =)


	6. Chapter 6: A day off

Mesdames et Messieurs, gens de France et de pays francophones et qui parlent français, c'est-à-dire ceux qui lissent cette fanfiction ...

Voilà le chapitre 6 !

Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, juste un petit remerciement à faire et cela s'adresse à vous. Oui vous qui êtes devant votre écran d'ordinateur ou bien de téléphone ou bien de tablette ...

Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait extremement plaisir =)

Ah aussi, ne vous inquiètez pas si je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après... eh oui je dois réviser pour mon bac blanc (non pas que j'en ai une grande envie) surtout que franchement là j'ai une envie proche du néant de me plonger dans mes cours et surtout ceux de philo :S

Mais bon si j'ai le temps, je posterai ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : A day off

Kurt se réveilla au son du grattement. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux et leva son regard, il vit un concierge qu'il reconnaissait frotter le mur. Le sang était encore en train de dégouliner sur le mur.

« Désolé » dit Kurt doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller le garçon endormi dans ses bras. « J'allais le faire »

Le concierge se tourna et sourit « Pas de problème, gamin. C'est mon travail de toute façon. Son déjeuner est arrivé il y a environ une demi-heure. C'est peut-être froid »

Kurt regarda l'horloge- 12h37- et vit le plateau qui couvrait la table.

Il savait que Blaine avait besoin de manger, mais quand il se retourna pour le réveiller, il s'arrêta de bouger et le contempla. Blaine n'avait pas semblé aussi apaisé depuis des semaines et il détestait le déranger. Les sourcils de Blaine étaient relaxés et ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées, de doux souffles s'échappaient dans un rythme régulier. Kurt repoussa les plus longues boucles de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

« Blaine ? Chéri, ton déjeuner est là » Kurt dit délicatement à l'oreille de Blaine. Blaine soupira de satisfaction et se blottit encore plus contre l'oreiller.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était trop mignon.

« Allez, chéri. Je vais manger si tu le fais pas »

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux lentement et un sourire tranquille apparut sur son visage « Vas-y, essaie »

Kurt sourit et embrassa les lèvres de Blaine doucement « Allez, bébé »

Blaine gémit et s'assit lentement, frottant ses yeux et cherchant du regard dans les recoins de la chambre ses lunettes. Il les enfila et enleva ses pieds du lit, ses pieds touchant le sol froid le fit siffler. Kurt s'était levé et avait enlevé le couvercle du plateau de Blaine et le lui avait apporté. Il vit le CD apparaitre de son sac et haleta.

« Oh, j'ai oublié ! » Kurt se dirigea vers son sac et retira son ordinateur et le CD. Blaine pencha la tête à Kurt pendant qu'il glissa le disque dans l'ordinateur et qu'il le chargea.

« Le glee club a fait ça pour toi. Je sais que tu as l'air d'avoir des problèmes à rassembler tes souvenirs et que tu as du mal avec les visages en ce moment, mais on a chanté avec eux à l'école »

Le menu apparut, le message 'On T'aime, Blaine ! Rétablis-Toi Vite' qui dansait à travers l'écran, et une photo de tous les membres, Blaine inclus, assis dehors sur les marches de la cour, le deuxième jour d'école. Les yeux de Blaine s'éclairèrent de reconnaissance.

« Il faisait tellement chaud ce jour-là » Blaine sourit, posant sa fourchette sur le plateau. « Finn commençait à faire tourner Rachel et elle a trébuché sur ses pieds… »

Kurt sentit son cœur s'agiter. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup du club, sauf quand il leur avait parlé au téléphone ce jour-là.

« Juste après cette photo, je t'ai embrassé. Il y avait des enfants partout, mais je m'en fichais. Azimio nous avait jeté un slushie plus tard parce qu'il nous avait vu, mais tu m'as emmené aux toilettes des garçons et tu m'as nettoyé, en disant que tu prendrais un million de slushie du moment que je continuais à t'embrasser »

Les yeux de Blaine étaient emplis de larmes. Il cligna des yeux rapidement et ria de ça. « Alors, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Le glee club a chanté une chanson pour nous et Lauren l'a prise en vidéo. C'était magnifique. Il m'ont dit de te le montrer »

Kurt appuya sur 'play' et après une petite introduction, ils commencèrent à chanter. La mâchoire de Blaine tomba très légèrement, ravi de la musique et de la magnifique chanson qu'ils chantaient. Il vit Mercedes prendre Kurt dans ses bras et Kurt la serrer très fort. Blaine glissa sa main dans celle de Kurt sans lâcher l'écran du regard et Kurt la serra. Quand la chanson se termina, la caméra s'éteignit, mais un autre message apparut sur l'écran.

'N'abandonne pas Blaine. On a besoin de toi et surtout Kurt. Courage'

Kurt leva le regard vers Blaine pour voir qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Sa main s'était échappée de celle de Kurt pour couvrir sa bouche, étouffant le bruit de ses sanglots. Kurt enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le rapprocha, une main déposant la tête de Blaine pour qu'il la pose sur son épaule.

« Ils me manquent, Kurt. Ils… ils se soucient de moi »

« Bien sûr, Blaine. Tellement de gens se soucie de toi. Eux, Mr. Schue, papa, Caroles- tu n'as pas que moi comme raison de vivre »

Blaine hocha la tête dans l'épaule de Kurt et s'assit, regagnant le contrôle de sa respiration et enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux « Merci pour ça »

« C'était leur idée. En fait, ils l'ont fait juste avant que tu m'appelles »

Blaine sourit et renifla. « Je peux plus attendre d'y retourner. Ça me manque de chanter avec eux »

« Il en peuvent plus de t'attendre pour te voir » Kurt ébouriffa les boucles de Blaine, faisant rire Blaine et reprendre sa fourchette. Ils parlèrent pendant que Blaine mangeait et juste quand il mit son plateau sur la table, Kathy entra en souriant.

« Salut, les garçons » elle mit le couvercle sur le plateau de Blaine et le plaça sur le chariot à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et s'assit près du lit.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Blaine » elle plaça une main sur son genou « Nous savons que tu as encore quelques problèmes et que tu dois travailler à prendre ton traitement, mais nous- le psychiatre et moi-même- avons pensé que ce serait bien si tu avais une journée de repos »

Blaine fronça ses sourcils. « Un jour de repos ? »

« Blaine… à quel point voudrais-tu rendre visite à tes amis pour une journée ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent « Vraiment ? »

« Juste un jour » Kathy réaffirma. « J'espérais que Kurt pourrait te prendre peut-être demain et te ramener avant 10h »

Le cœur de Kurt frappait contre sa poitrine. Blaine pour un jour- pas de docteurs, d'hôpitaux, juste une journée pour redevenir normal. Kurt dirigea son regard vers Blaine, qui saisissait ce que Kathy lui disait.

« Ca ne tient qu'à toi, Blaine. Tu n'es pas obligé… je sais que tu as quelques mauvais souvenirs de Lima … »

Blaine réfléchit à ça, mais secoua sa tête. « Je veux y aller »

Kathy sourit et serra son genou « Je vais le faire savoir à la sécurité, faire marcher la logistique et je reviendrai plus tard, ok ? Kurt, ça te va ? »

« Parfait » Kurt sourit. Kathy acquiesça et se leva pour partir. Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras.

« C'est génial ! Tu peux sortir d'ici pour quelques heures.»

« Ouais, c'est génial, »Blaine sourit, mais sa voix le trahissait un peu. Kurt se recula.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? »

« Je veux pas retourner chez moi » Blaine commença à bouger ses jambes pour ramener ses genoux à son torse, mais Kurt l'arrêta.

« On ne le fera pas, Blaine, je te le promets. On ira chez moi, peut-être au Lima Bean, et j'appellerai le glee club pour faire une fête. On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire. »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, ses yeux s'étaient détournés. Kurt prit en coupe sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est promis, Blaine »

Blaine sourit finalement et hocha la tête. Kurt lui retourna son sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à planifier ce qu'ils allaient faire le jour d'après et puisque Kurt n'avait pas son téléphone, il envoya un message de masse sur Facebook avec son ordinateur. Ils répondirent tous rapidement, s'assurant qu'il serait heureux pendant son temps de sortie.

* * *

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil à cause de l'excitation, Kurt se leva, se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, choisit quelques vêtements pour Blaine car il savait qu'ils avaient pris les vêtements de Blaine à son arrivée à l'hôpital et qu'il ne voulait pas porter l'habit de l'hôpital toute la journée. Quand il arriva enfin à l'hôpital, il courut presque dedans, signa, et se précipita à la chambre de Blaine. Kathy était dans la chambre en train de parler à Blaine.

« Pas d'alcool et de produits avec du tabac, pas d'objets coupants, et tu restes avec Kurt, ok ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. Son genou rebondissait, un pied posé sur le sol et l'autre était reposé, dissimulé sous lui.

« Je vais prendre soin de lui, Kathy » Kurt sourit de la porte. Blaine leva le regard et sourit jovialement.

« Je sais, Kurt. Je m'en assure juste. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, non ? »

Kurt acquiesça.

« Ok, les garçons, partez quand vous êtes prêts et soyez rentrés à 10h. Si tout va bien, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois »

Après que Kathy soit partie, Kurt ferma la porte et sortit les vêtements de son sac.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir des vêtements « normaux ». Tu as perdu un peu de poids, donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais les porter »

Blaine sourit et se leva pour étreindre Kurt. « Merci, bébé »

Kurt embrassa sa joue et lui tint les vêtements. Blaine se recula et enleva son tee-shirt, révélant les entailles guéries et celles en cours de guérison sur son corps. Kurt rougit et se retourna.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Blaine demanda rapidement.

« Oh, non… je te donne juste un peu d'intimité. Pas de salle de bain, ici, tu sais … »

« Kurt… c'est bon » Blaine répondit. Kurt se tourna lentement et regarda son petit-ami. Blaine était sublime. Il n'était pas autorisé à se raser à l'hôpital, donc il avait une épaisse couche de poils autour de sa mâchoire et sa bouche, qui le faisait apparaitre plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Les abdos de Blaine se tendirent alors qu'il bougea pour accrocher ses pouces au rebord du pantalon de l'hôpital et le retira de ses jambes. Kurt n'avait jamais vu les dégâts au bas de son corps avant et c'était un peu choquant, mais Kurt était dépassé par le caleçon noir serré que Blaine portait.

« Wow » Kurt soupira sans réfléchir. Blaine s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es magnifique » Kurt ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du dieu grec qu'il avait devant lui.

Blaine rougit et attrapa le jean que Kurt lui avait passé, l'enfilant avec difficulté vu qu'il était encore un peu petit. Il enfila son tee-shirt et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre les baskets que Kurt avait déposé à côté des vêtements.

« Tu ressembles de nouveau à toi » Kurt sourit, « Seulement un peu moins hippie »

Blaine rigola et se mit debout, se regardant dans le miroir sur sa table basse. Il parcourra ses boucles avec ses doigts et soupira.

« Je ressemble à rien » il se dit presque à lui-même. Kurt secoua la tête et marcha derrière Blaine, entourant ses bras autour de la poitrine de Blaine, sentant les muscles de ses pectoraux se rétracter au toucher.

« Tu es aussi magnifique que le jour où je t'ai rencontré. » Kurt posa son menton sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Tu reviendras à où tu veux être dans peu de temps »

Blaine arbora un petit sourire et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt à travers le reflet. Ils descendirent doucement sur les mains de Kurt posées sur sa poitrine et sa respiration devint un peu plus irrégulière.

« Tu vas bien ? » Kurt demanda.

« Ouais… Juste J'… aime beaucoup tes mains ici » Blaine leva le bras et mit sa main sur celles de Kurt « Ça me fait me sentir toute chose »

Kurt rigola et tourna Blaine pour l'embrasser. C'était innocent- un baiser- rien de plus qu'ils n'avaient partagé dans le passé, mais quand Kurt sentit Blaine gémir contre ses lèvres, il ne put arrêter ses mains de glisser fermement sur les muscles durs du dos de Blaine et de le rapprocher. Kurt pressa Blaine contre la table basse, faisait s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres et les faisant tous les deux gémir.

« Oh, mon dieu » Blaine respira contre ses lèvres. Kurt se recula rapidement et couvrit sa bouche.

« Merde, je suis tellement désolé, Blaine »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai aimé ça »

Kurt secoua sa tête « Non, tu es malade, Blaine, je peux pas faire ça maintenant. Je suis tellement désolé » Kurt couvrit ses yeux. Blaine s'avança et retira les mains de Kurt .

« Juste parce que je suis malade ne signifie pas que je te trouve toujours attirant, Kurt » Blaine lia ses doigts à ceux de Kurt.

« Allons-y, bébé. » Kurt soupira. « Juste je… je ne peux pas maintenant… »

Blaine leva le menton de Kurt avec son index. « Je comprends, bébé. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » Kurt sourit finalement. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, la sécurité les suivant jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt, et ils commencèrent leur trajet de 2heures jusqu'à Lima.

Blaine s'était endormi sur le chemin, les médicaments le rendant inhabituellement étourdi. Kurt vit le panneau- Limite Westerville Corp..

Kurt sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il essayait de conduire rapidement à travers la ville avant que Blaine ne se réveille. Il passa la boite aux lettres blanche familière et vit la grande maison apparaitre comme un nuage sombre. La bande de la police couvrait encore le jardin et était collé à la porte et aux fenêtres. Il n'y avait aucune voitures là-bas comme il en avait l'habitude sauf l'Altima noire de Blaine, qui ne fut déplacé depuis que Blaine avait quitté l'école la nuit avant d'avoir tué ses parents.

Blaine commença à s'étirer et Kurt plaça rapidement une main sur son épaule.

« Non, bébé… on est en train de la passer »

Blaine garda ses yeux fermé. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, alors il serra ses bras autour de lui plus fort et plongea sa tête dans le repose-tête du siège. Kurt attendit jusqu'à qu'ils dépassèrent 'Westerville- limite de la ville' avant de serrer l'épaule de Blaine.

« OK »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et s'assit doucement, ses bras toujours en train de tenir son torse. Ses doigts commencèrent à tapoter contre son biceps.

« C'est bon, Blaine. On l'a passé. Pas de problème. Calme-toi, ok ? »

Les doigts de Blaine se rétractèrent avant de s'arrêter, fermant ses yeux et prenant une profonde respiration.

« Je suis si fier de toi, chéri. Tu as réussi à te sortir toi-même psychologiquement de ça» Kurt sourit.

Blaine ria nerveusement « Je l'ai fait, non ? »

Kurt serra la main prenant son bras et il sentit Blaine se relaxer à son toucher. Ils entrèrent dans Lima, passèrent 2 rues et s'arrêtèrent à un stop avant d'arriver dans l'allée de Kurt. Burt et Carole sortirent immédiatement de la maison et se tinrent sur le porche, les attendant.

« Ils sont excités de te voir, je pense » Kurt rigola et sortit de la voiture avant de contourner la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Blaine. Carole semblait juste vouloir enrouler ses bras autour de Blaine, mais Burt avait dû lui dire de faire attention quand il fallait l'approcher. Blaine, toutefois, n'hésita pas une seconde. Il s'avança et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Caroles et la laissa lui retourner le câlin.

« Merci pour les cookies, Mme Hummel » il dit sur son épaule.

« Pas de problème, chéri » elle cassa le câlin et le tint à une distance de leur bras.

« Tu es beau, Blaine. Tu as bien mangé ? Tu sembles un peu mince- »

« Je pense que Carole est sur le point de de nous faire un repas de communion » Burt ricana. Blaine sourit et hocha la tête.

Burt avança un bras et Blaine s'appuya dessus, une étreinte d'homme à un bras mais tout de même réconfortant parce que c'était la famille de Kurt- ils l'aimaient toujours.

Finn buta contre le cadre de la porte, ce qui leur fit le regarder et rire légèrement.

« Désolé… faux pas- woah BLAINE ! »

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et Kurt grimaça, attendant un déchainement, mais Blaine rigola nerveusement et retourna l'étreinte.

« Comment tu vas, mec ? Wow… tu ressembles à un clochard » il fixa la barbe naissante de Blaine. Blaine donna un coup sur sa main pour la repousser joyeusement.

« Finn, arrête d'insulter mon petit-ami pour qu'on rentre » Kurt souffla et fourra un sac dans les bras de Finn. Finn lui tira la langue avant d'entrer.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt posa sa main sur le cou de Kurt. « Merci de m'avoir ramené. C'est mieux que je l'avais imaginé »

« Tu vas tellement bien, bébé » Kurt se pencha au toucher pendant que Blaine déplaçait sa main du cou à la joue de Kurt. « Après manger, prend tes médicaments et ne pense même pas à essayer de trouver un rasoir pour raser cette barbe »

« Bien, Kathy » Blaine roula des yeux et prit la main de Kurt pour laisser le plus grand garçon l'emmené à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? »

« Finn » Carole lui souffla au déjeuner une heure plus tard.

« Non, c'est bon » Blaine dit doucement. Il était un peu impatient un peu plus tôt pendant qu'il regardait un match de football avec Finn et Burt et depuis ça, il avait été un peu renfermé.

« Je regarde surtout la télé, je vais parler au psychiatre, je crée des chansons dans ma tête- ils ont pas d'instruments là-bas, alors je dois juste faire en sorte de les mémoriser »

« Peut-être après ça tu pourrais les écrire- les sortir de ton esprit » Kurt suggéra. Blaine lui sourit et serra sa main sous la table.

« J'aimerai beaucoup. Merci »

La famille regarda l'échange en admiration. C'est un assez évident que Kurt faisait que Blaine allait mieux. Burt remarqua même un changement depuis qu'il avait été là-bas. Blaine était beaucoup moins réservé qu'avant.

Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Kurt, toujours en train de rigoler sur Carole disputant Finn pour avoir jeté une assiette dans l'évier. Blaine suivit Kurt dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit pendant que Kurt fouillait dans son sac de cours pour un carnet et un crayon.

Blaine savait qu'il était malade. Il savait qu'en ce moment était un mauvais moment pour être excité, mais quand Kurt se plia, ses yeux ratissèrent ses cuisses puis ses fesses dans ce jean irréligieux que Kurt portait. Kurt se retourna, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Blaine.

« Vous me matiez, Mr. Anderson ? » Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Peut-être… comment ne pourrais-je pas ? » Blaine sourit en retour. Kurt posa le crayon et le carnet sur le lit auprès de Blaine et le rapprocha pour un baiser passionné. Les doigts et les orteils de Blaine frissonnèrent et se rétractèrent involontairement et il prit l'arrière du cou de Kurt pour le rapprocher. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, alors il combattit le gémissement nécessiteux qu'il voulait laisser sortir quand Kurt se retira et glissa le carnet dans la main de Blaine.

« Allez, sort ces chansons de ton esprit. Laisse-toi un peu d'espace dedans pour aller mieux » Kurt tapota la tempe de Blaine avec son doigt, ce qui fit sourire et rougir Blaine. Kurt s'assit à son bureau pendant que Blaine s'allongea sur son ventre sur le lit, griffonnant rapidement sur le papier, parfois grommelant ou se fredonnant à lui-même. Kurt fit quelques devoirs, il lançait parfois un regard à Blaine et souriait d'un air satisfait quand Blaine froissait son nez pour se concentrer. Ce ne fut pas longtemps avant que Kurt n'entende Blaine poser le crayon sur le bloc-notes. « C'est fini »

Kurt se retourna et sourit « Je peux voir ? »

« Tu vas pas pouvoir comprendre. Je l'ai écrite en italien alors je serais le seul à pouvoir le lire pour l'instant »

Kurt était un peu déçu, mais il savait qu'il y avait une raison. Blaine déchira les deux pages du bloc-notes et l'enfonça dans la poche de son pantalon. « Merci. Je suis content d'en avoir sorti un peu de mon esprit. C'est tout ce que je peux faire quand je ne regarde pas la télé pour éviter de devenir totalement fou là-bas »

Ils entendirent des sauts montant les escaliers et se tournèrent pour voir un éclair de blonde. Brittany se stoppa à la porte, voyant Blaine.

« Dauphin ? »

Blaine sourit. « Salut, chaton »

Brittany s'approcha de lui et plaça délicatement une main sur sa joue.

« Ton visage est tout rêche. T'es encore malade ? »

Blaine acquiesça « Ouais »

« Je peux l'attraper ? »

« Non, petit chaton » Blaine sourit.

Brittany entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et le serra. Blaine en fit autant, son front se posant en dessous de son tour de cou.

« J'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt, dauphin. Tu me manques »

« Je vais déjà mieux. Tu me manques aussi, chaton. Je vais mieux de jour en jour. Kurt m'aide beaucoup »

Kurt arbora un petit sourire quand Brittany le regarda.

« S'il te plait ne laisse pas mon dauphin se faire du mal, Kurt » Brittany dit tristement. « C'est mon meilleur ami »

Kurt se leva et prit Blaine et Brittany pour un câlin à trois. « Je le ferai, Britt. Pour toujours »

* * *

Chapitre 6 fini.

Dans le chapitre suivant, ce sont les retrouvailles de Blaine avec le Glee club =)


	7. Ch 7:This Could Be The End of Everything

Déjà le chapitre 7 , alala comme le temps passe vite ^^

Encore merci pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir =)

Donc voilà la journée de retrouvailles avec le glee club ...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : This could be the end of everything

« Hey, Hobbit ! Descends !»

« Blainey ! »

« Allez, Anderson, tu peux prendre ton pied avec Hummel n'importe quand ! »

Blaine rigola aux sons provenant d'en bas des escaliers et ils se séparèrent.

« Il est seulement 2h40. Je pensais que vous veniez pas avant 4h » Kurt regarda l'horloge.

« On était prêt à voir dauphin » Brittany haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde est en bas, allez » Brittany attrapa la main de Blaine et l'emporta. Kurt sourit et emboita le pas.

Alors qu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers, il vit le glee club tout entier debout ou assis au hasard dans le salon, Burt et Carole absents du groupe car ils devaient aller à l'épicerie.

« Blaine ! Oh mec, tu ressembles à un clochard » Puck sourit et se leva.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit » Finn rigola. Blaine secoua la tête, ses mains commençant à trembler.

« Les gars, arrêtez de hurler » Kurt prit une des mains de Blaine. « Il est encore un peu secoué »

« Désolé » Mercedes dit et frappant Puck au bras.

« Ma faute, mec, tu nous as juste manqué »

Blaine sourit faiblement et parcourra ses cheveux avec sa main. « Ouais … ils me laissent pas me raser »

« Pourquoi ? » Brittany demanda.

Kurt entendit Santana lui murmurer quelque chose à propos 'd'objets coupants' et 'se couper' et les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de tristesse.

« Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt ? »

« Le Hobbit nous manquait trop. On a apporté quelques films et on va commander des pizzas plus tard » Santana sourit. Santana avait au fond adopté Blaine comme son petit frère après l'incident avec Karofsky au concert de charité.

« Allez, Blaine viens t'asseoir » Mercedes s'avança doucement et prit sa main. Blaine sourit et la suivit, prenant place sur le canapé. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et Blaine prit immédiatement la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Alors, dis-nous comment tu vas » Quinn dit.

« Je ne sais pas … bien, je pense, toute chose comprise » Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Tu fais quoi là-bas ? » Sam demanda.

« Je parle aux docteurs, je regarde la télé, je prends quelques pilules … rien de très intéressant »

« Ils savent ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Rachel demanda. Kurt avait négligé de partager beaucoup d'informations avec eux parce qu'il n'était pas sur si Blaine voulait qu'ils le sachent, mais il s'assit un peu plus droitement et soupira.

« J'ai une schizophrénie indifférencié. Ça signifie qu'ils ne savent pas exactement quel type j'ai parce qu'il semble que j'ai un mélange de toutes. »

« C'est quoi tes symptômes ? » Mercedes demanda.

Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment lui répondre, comme il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, alors il regarda Kurt.

« Eh bien » Kurt commença « Des fois il hallucine, il a un tic quand il tape avec ses doigts, comme maintenant » Kurt plaça rapidement sa main sur celle de Blaine qui tapotai sur sa rotule. « Il a de très mauvais flashbacks et rêves. Quand il stresse ou a peur, quelques fois il commence à dire des faits au hasard- »

« Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

« Eh bien … j'ai appris que les éléphants sont les seuls mammifères incapables de sauter » le groupe rigola de bon cœur. Kurt sourit, serrant la main de Blaine. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Ouais, je suis assez barré » il dit à voix haute. La pièce se calma légèrement.

« Quoi ? » Blaine demanda, les regardant.

« Eh bien … tu l'es … mais tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose » Finn dit.

« J'ai tué mes parents, Finn » Blaine dit simplement. Le groupe sembla se tendre à sa rudesse « Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je sais que c'était une mauvaise chose »

« Blaine… on sait ce que t'as fait aussi… mais on sait que tu l'aurais pas fait si les choses étaient différentes » Rachel s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant une main sur des doigts qui tapotaient. Blaine ne sursauta pas.

« Tu es une douce, gentille, attentionnée personne et on le voit. Oui, ce que tu as fait était horrible, mais ce n'était pas toi- c'était la maladie »

Blaine déglutit, baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Rachel remonta son menton.

« On t'aime encore, Blaine. Tu es encore l'un des nôtres et on connait le vrai toi et c'est tout ce qu'on va toujours voir »

Blaine laissa couler ses larmes et sa poitrine laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Je peux te faire un câlin ? » Rachel pencha la tête.

Blaine hocha la tête et Rachel entoura son cou avec ses bras confortablement. Le reste du club s'approcha et placèrent des mains réconfortantes sur Blaine, frottant son épaule ou son bras, le laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Blaine pleura sur l'épaule de Rachel, murmurant des 'mercis' et des 'je suis désolé'. Kurt essuya ses propres yeux et sentit son cœur éclater à la vue de ses amis tellement attentionnés avec Blaine. Quinn leva le regard et sourit doucement.

« Je crois que Kurt a besoin d'un câlin aussi » elle dit et le club s'approchèrent et caressèrent Kurt, dérangeant ses cheveux.

« Aah, vraiment, les cheveux ? » Kurt appela à travers les membres. Blaine rigola à la scène, serra sa main, qui fut serrée en retour. Après la réunion, ils choisirent finalement Némo de la pile de films que Santana avait emmenés et ils prirent différentes positions dans la pièce. Brittany s'installa sur les genoux de Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime, dauphin » elle sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, petit chaton » Blaine sourit. Kurt se pelotonna à eux et Blaine entoura un bras autour de chacun pendant que le film commençait. Ils rirent aux blagues stupides et se souvinrent des moments au glee club.

« Oh mon dieu, vous vous rappelez quand Kurt a vomi sur les chaussures de Mlle Pillsbury ! » Puck rigola très fort. « Il était tellement bourré »

Blaine n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Il regarda Kurt, un regard surpris sur son visage. « Bourré, hin ? »

« Tais-toi, j'ai aimé ça » Kurt maugréa et plongea son visage sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Ouais, et les magazines d'hommes musclés qu'elle t'a donné aussi » Finn rigola. « J'en ai pris un une fois … deux pages étaient collées ensemb- »

« Oh, mon dieu, ferme la ! » Kurt rougit une nouvelle fois. Le groupe rigola et Blaine serra son épaule.

« Je savais pas tu avais le béguin pour les muscles. Peut-être que je devrais travailler sur ça » il fit un clin d'œil. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Tu es parfait, merci. J'étais jeune et naïf »

Blaine balaya ses yeux sur le corps de Kurt avant de lui donner encore une fois un clin d'œil, un clin d'œil qui affaiblit les genoux de Kurt, et retourna à la conversation.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la sensation de brulure dans son estomac à cause du regard que lui donna Blaine. Il voulait être intime avec Blaine… mais pour l'instant Blaine n'avait pas besoin de ça… il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apporter du soutien et l'aider à aller mieux. Mon dieu, Kurt voulait faire des choses avec lui. Il y avait pensé beaucoup depuis quelque temps et voir Blaine aujourd'hui… torse nu, sans pantalon et dans ces petits boxers pécheresses serrés -

« Um… Kurt ? »

Kurt fut sorti de sa rêverie pendant que le glee club le fixait « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de grogner ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et il éclaircit sa gorge.

« J'ai um… accidentellement … égratigné ma main…j'ai une petite peau» Il marmonna. Blaine laissa afficher un sourire suffisant à travers son visage, ne détachant pas son regard de la télévision.

« O…kay, eh bien, peut être que tu devrais t'en occuper » Mercedes lui gloussa.

Elle adressa à Kurt un regard entendu et il lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je vais bien, Mercedes »

« Non, je pense qu'elle a raison » Blaine claironna. «Tu sais, les envies peuvent s'infecter si tu les laisses, chéri » il regarda Kurt, ses yeux étincelaient d'envie.

« Um…ok… je vais… ouais » Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en bas des escaliers. Quand il ferma la porte, il s'adossa contre le mur, sa tête reposant contre celui-ci, et la pointe de sa paume appuyant sur son entre-jambe pour essayer de la faire baisser. Pourquoi il pensait à son petit-copain schizophrène comme ça en ce moment ! Blaine n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il entendit la porte craquer et vit la tête de Blaine apparaitre. « Tu vas bien, bébé ? »

Kurt bougea sa main du haut de son pantalon et la glissa derrière son dos. « Ouais, très bien. Je me sens un peu- »

« Excité ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent pour la seconde fois en 5 minutes. « Blaine- »

Blaine ferma à clé la porte et s'avança vers Kurt, pressant son corps gentiment contre celui de Kurt. « Regarde, j'ai compris- je suis fou et je le sais- mais je suis aussi un adolescent avec un petit-copain sexy qui se soucie très profondément de moi et qui mérite une récompense pour toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il a faites pour moi »

Les mains de Blaine se dirigèrent lentement vers les hanches de Kurt et il le rapprocha plus près, leurs hanches se rencontrant presque sans assez de friction.

« Kurt… quand je n'ai pas de souvenirs dans mes rêves, je rêve de toi » il se poussa doucement vers Kurt, qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement « Mmmm et ce son que tu fais »

Kurt se cramponna au mur pour trouver quelque se chose à se tenir. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait provenant juste de Blaine pressant ses hanches contre les siennes était absolument intoxiquant.

« Je te veux tellement, Kurt. Je ne suis peut-être prêt pour beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin de toi … ne le combat pas »

Kurt ne le fit pas. Il attaqua les lèvres de Blaine et glissa sa main dans les boucles en bas de la tête de Blaine. Blaine gémit et s'agrippa aux hanches de Kurt, bougeant son pouce sous le tee-shirt de Kurt pour sentir la peau douce de sa taille. L'autre main de Kurt monta prudemment la poitrine de Blaine et ses doigts frissonnèrent quand il sentit les muscles raides de la poitrine de Blaine se contracter. Blaine descendit ses lèvres à la mâchoire puis au cou de Kurt et agrippa ses hanches encore une fois, un peu plus fort cette fois.

« Mmm, Blaine » Kurt pencha sa tête en arrière contre le mur pendant que Blaine balayait avec douceur ses dents contre la peau à la base du cou de Kurt.

« Ça fait du bien ? » Blaine demanda, le souffle fort et ses hanches s'abattant une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, mon dieu, oui »

Blaine sourit contre le cou de Kurt et glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes doucement. C'était le Blaine que Kurt connaissait- doux, agréable, gentil- et ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Blaine attacha de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Kurt et commença à se pousser plus fort contre lui. Kurt haleta et descendit pour attraper les fesses de Blaine et rapprocha plus encore Blaine.

« Ungh, Kurt » Blaine enfonça son visage dans le cou de Kurt, son souffle chaud descendant lourdement contre celui-ci. Sans penser, Kurt renversa leurs positions, poussa Blaine contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fièvre le long de sa mâchoire.

« Mmn » Blaine échappa un gémissement avant de sentir son esprit s'emballer.

_Sale petit pédé !_

Le cœur de Blaine commença à s'emballer.

_T'es dégoutant !_

Blaine sentit des doigts commencer à taper contre sa cuisse pendant que la main de Kurt commençait à descendre le long de sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Non » il laissa un gémissement inaudible. Kurt ne l'entendit pas. Sa main se posa sur l'entre-jambe de Blaine, prenant en coupe son érection et la serrant avec douceur.

_Le père de Blaine le poussa brutalement contre le mur._

_« C'est comme ça que ça va être, garçon »ses mains attrapèrent les poignets de Blaine douloureusement. « Tu n'es pas un pédé dans cette maison. Tu n'apportes personne ici et je ne veux rien entendre de tout ça, t'as compris ? »_

_« Papa, arrête, ça fait mal ! »_

_Carson gifla Blaine fortement sur le visage « NE ME DIT PAS QUOI FAIRE, GAMIN ! »_

« Non, arrête, s'il te plait ! »

« Blaine ? » Kurt se recula rapidement, se retirant des mains de Blaine, qui avaient été tenues contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé, papa, tellement désolé, s'il te plait ! » Blaine glissa le long du mur, tremblant et pleurant.

« Blaine, bébé, je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plait, calme-toi » Kurt se pencha et essaya de prendre la main de Blaine, mais Blaine la repoussa, se leva, attrapa une bouteille de soin du visage et la jeta contre le mur. Les yeux de Blaine avaient commencé à changer extrêmement et il commença à jeter, crier, shooter et frapper dans tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main.

« Bébé, s'il te plait arrête ! » Kurt ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Finn et le glee club étaient à la porte, regardant avec horreur l'accès de fureur. Blaine déchira le rideau de douche et commença à murmurer en italien.

« Non voglio essere qui ! Sto andando correre lontano ! Cazzo uccidermi ! »

Rachel couvrit son visage avec horreur et le reste du glee club semblait effrayé et inquiet. Kurt plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Blaine, chéri, c'est moi, s'il te plait calme toi » il pleurait dans ses paumes. Blaine regarda autour de lui, énervé, et vit Kurt se blottissant contre le mur, en train de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, putain, huh ! »Blaine prit Kurt par les épaules et le claqua contre le mur. « Pourquoi tu pleures, sale pédé ! »

Finn fonça vers eux, mais Kurt le stoppa.

« Finn, non ! Il va pas me blesser ! »

« Kurt, il -»

« Non ! Blaine, allez, chéri, c'est moi, c'est Kurt, sors toi de là- »

Blaine le retira et le poussa contre le mur une nouvelle fois. « Personne ne t'aimeras ! Tu n'es rien qu'une déception ! »

« Blaine, c'est Kurt ! »

« TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE BON A RIEN ! TU ME RENDS MALADE ! » Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent et il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Kurt, sur lesquelles Kurt pouvait déjà sentir des bleus se former. Il arrêta de crier, son souffle devenant difficile et futile. Blaine le lâcha et s'adossa contre le lavabo, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

« Raccogli boccioli di rosa come voi possiate… » Blaine commença à citer le poème de Herricks 'To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time ' en italien. « Old Time ancora in volo… »

Les filles du glee club étaient en train de pleurer avec Puck et Brittany avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de Santana. Kurt déglutit fortement et rampa jusqu'à Blaine.

« Blaine, regarde-moi » Kurt plaça soigneusement sa main sur celles de Blaine, qui continuaient à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.

« E questo stesso fiore che oggi sorride, domani sar morendo » Blaine se replia encore plus sur lui-même.

« Blaine, chéri, allez, calme toi. Écoute-moi, Blaine. C'est Kurt, ton petit-copain, ton meilleur ami- s'il te plait reviens, bébé. » Kurt sanglotait, il ne laissa pas tomber. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire revenir.

Blaine resta silencieux et Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se relâcher doucement sous la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Burt s'avança du groupe, ses yeux se posant sur la salle de bain détruite et les garçons assis sur le sol. « Kurt ? »

« Plus tard, ok ? Allez, Blaine. On est tous là et on t'aime tous. Personne ne pense que tu es dégoutant ou une déception. Je t'aime tellement et je sais que tu m'aime aussi »

Blaine enfin, lentement, leva la tête et regarda Kurt. Ses yeux étaient secs mais ils étaient remplis de peur et un éclat de confusion.

« K-Kurt, J'ai- »

« Shh, c'est ok. Je sais » Kurt s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Blaine contre le comptoir. Blaine regarda la salle de bain détruite- le miroir cassé, le rideau de douche décroché, le trou qu'il avait créé dans le mur.

« J'ai… j'ai fait ça ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit le club renifler et vit Carole avec la main devant sa bouche.

Blaine laissa tomber ses mains au sol et fixa, effrayé et bouleversé, le dessus de ses baskets.

« Blaine … chéri, c'est ok. On peut facilement nettoyer tout ça. T'inquiète pas, ok ? » Carole dit doucement. Blaine ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

« Les gars, pourquoi vous ne retournez pas dans le salon et on viendra bientôt. »

Puck et Finn se regardèrent nerveusement, comme le firent quelques filles.

« Il va pas me blesser, je vous l'ai dit » Kurt dit doucement au groupe. « S'il vous plait … il est juste très effrayé en ce moment »

Le groupe se tourna lentement et retourna dans le salon, Brittany jeta un sourire aqueux à Blaine, qu'il ne vit pas. Brittany sembla un peu abattue et se tourna pour partir avec le groupe.

Kurt soupira et prit une des mains de Blaine sur le sol et la ramena sur sa poitrine, la tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blaine ne la serra pas en retour comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il était presque en transe, ses yeux ne clignaient pas et fixaient ses chaussures.

« Blaine, dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche de ce que c'est, juste s'il te plait laisse-moi savoir que tu es encore avec moi »

Blaine ne répondit pas.

« S'il te plaît, chéri » Kurt pleura plus, s'attachant plus fort à la main de Blaine qui semblait sans vie.

« Je t'ai fait mal » Blaine dit délicatement.

Kurt haleta de surprise. Blaine se tourna doucement et leva sa main cassée pour relever la manche du tee-shirt de Kurt pour révéler les marques presque noires sur l'avant-bras de Kurt.

Blaine, fixa, sans émotion, les marques qu'il lui avait faites pendant que Kurt pleurait encore plus à la façon dont Blaine regardait.

« C'est pas grave, Blaine, tu ne voulais pas- »

« Je ne voulais pas étrangler mon père jusqu'à qu'il meurt ou poignarder ma mère avec un couteau de cuisine » il répondit, impassible. « mais je l'ai fait »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Blaine ? »

« Ramène-moi à St-Patrick, Kurt » Blaine lâcha finalement la manche du tee-shirt de Kurt. « Ramène moi et ne viens même plus me voir»

Le cœur de Kurt vola en éclat dans sa poitrine « Non… »

« Je ne vais pas être celui qui mettra fin à ta vie, Kurt. Je veux que tu meurs heureux et avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'esprit bousillé. Je veux que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter chaque nuit de te blesser quand tu iras au lit. Je te veux en sécurité et je ne peux plus te protéger. Je ne suis plus sans danger »

Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine et se mit en face de Blaine, posant sa tête contre les genoux de Blaine.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Blaine» il sanglota sur les jambes vêtues de jean de Blaine « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi»

« Tu le peux» Blaine dit « Tu es fort, Kurt et je suis un malade mental »

« Arrête ça ! » Kurt pleura et frappa la cuisse de Blaine de colère « Arrête de te dire ça ! Si tu continues à le faire, tu n'iras pas mieux ! »

« Quelle raison j'ai d'aller mieux si tout ce que je fais c'est tout foirer encore ? »

« C'est pas vrai »

«Ça continue d'arriver, Kurt, rien ne va mieux » La voix de Blaine resta calme et régulière. Il était sérieux.

Kurt s'effondra contre le mur opposé et frappa fortement sa tête contre celui-ci.

« Arrête, Kurt » Blaine ferma ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas continuer sans toi ! Tu es tout pour moi, Blaine, et je ne vais te laisser me repousser »

« Ramène-moi » il regarda droit dans les yeux de Kurt.

Kurt frotta sa main contre son front, sans savoir lui-même que faire à ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Il refusait de laisser Blaine se replier sur lui-même et perdre tous les progrès qu'il avait fait.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça» Kurt dit finalement.

« Je vais pas te laisser revenir. Tu vas perdre ton temps» Blaine rapprocha ses genoux à sa poitrine et commença à taper avec ses doigts sur son genou.

Kurt s'avança instinctivement pour placer sa main sur celle de Blaine pour l'arrêter, mais Blaine la repoussa rapidement. Kurt retira sa main comme si il avait touché une flamme.

« Tu n'as jamais été une perte de temps. Et si tu continues à faire ça, Blaine, je continuerai à venir jusqu'à que tu me laisses entrer. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, Blaine- »

« J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas» Blaine dit entre ses dents serrées « Je t'aimerai toujours »

« Alors pourquoi tu essayes intentionnellement de briser mon cœur, en ce moment ? » Kurt cria, faisant grimacer Blaine.

« Je suis désolé » Kurt baissa sa voix « S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça, Blaine »

Blaine se leva en tremblant et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Kurt en train de trembler et pleurer sur le sol. Il entendit la voix de Burt poser des questions et Blaine dire simplement, encore et encore 'je dois y retourner'

Chaque fois qu'il le disait, le cœur de Kurt se déchirait un peu plus. Kurt savait que Blaine n'essayait pas intentionnellement de le blesser, mais ça ne signifiait pas que ça ne le blessait pas. Burt and Blaine marchèrent rapidement devant la salle de bain et Kurt jaillit et les suivit à la porte.

« Blaine, s'il te plait ! » Kurt pleura une nouvelle fois, faisant s'arrêter Blaine et le glee club assistèrent à la scène dans une confusion totale. « Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait »

Blaine ferma ses yeux, une seule larme s'échappant de sous ses cils. Il tourna sa tête légèrement, apposant le regard sur lui depuis le salon.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt. C'est mieux pour toi »

Blaine sortit, suivi par Burt, qui jeta à Kurt un regard de profond chagrin, et la porte se ferma derrière eux. Les genoux de Kurt lâchèrent et il plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Le club vint vers lui et l'étreignit fermement, Brittany reposant sa tête contre celle de Kurt.

« Il est parti pour toujours ? »

Kurt agrippa sa poitrine, sentant la douleur se réveiller et le bruler. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher ça. Blaine l'aimait et il était assez bon. Il l'a toujours été et le sera. Kurt avait juste à l'aider le voir et ne pas le laisser tomber. Kurt avait promis à Blaine qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber et il n'était pas prêt à laisser Blaine être un gentleman et empêcher cela d'arriver.

* * *

Chapitre 7, fini.

Le poème original c'est celui-ci :

Gather ye rosebuds, while ye may

Old time is still- a flying

And this same flower that smiles today

Tomorrow will be dying

Et pour la phrase en italien c'est : Je ne veut pas être ici! Je veut partir loin d'ici! Tues-moi putain!

Alors ...

Blaine va-t'il y arriver sans l'aide de Kurt ?

Kurt va-t'il se battre pour le récuperer ?

Vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre peut-être lundi prochain =)

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review


	8. Chap 8: You Tear This Canvas Skin Apart

Voilà le chapitre 8, je le poste juste avant mes révisions. Eh oui bac blanc toute la semaine et demain je commence par Philo, magnifique tout ça :/

Je le poste un peu en douce avant que ma mère arrive =)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review postée en moins de 5 minutes rendra une personne (dans ce cas moi) heureuse =)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : You tear this canvas skin apart

Six heures.

C'était le plus d'heures de sommeil que Kurt avait eu dans les 4 derniers jours après que Blaine soit parti. Il n'allait pas à l'école. Il ne mangeait seulement quand la douleur dans son estomac le faisait sentir physiquement malade. Les supplications de Burt et Carole pour qu'il sorte de sa chambre tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd et la tasse de lait chaud de Finn restait intouchée quand il venait la matinée suivante pour voir si il venait en cours. Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire ça à lui-même- c'était totalement malsain et mauvais pour son esprit- mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour s'en soucier.

Kathy l'avait appelé cette soirée après qu'il ait été capable de se hisser du sol et de monter les escaliers à sa chambre, les membres du glee club choqués et sans mots pour le réconforter.

« Kurt, chéri, comment tu vas ? »

« Je ne sais pas » il répondit faiblement. Il voulait dire qu'il se sentait comme si son cœur était en train de saigner dans son estomac, s'alourdissant et le noyant, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais pour l'instant peut-être que c'est pour le meilleur. Blaine traverse une très mauvaise rechute en ce moment »

« Il allait bien quand on est arrivé ici » Kurt sentit les larmes recommencer à tomber.

« Je sais » Kathy l'apaisa. « Ton père ne pouvait même pas le sortir de la voiture. On a dû appeler la sécurité pour le faire entrer et même après ça c'était un combat. Il criait et frappait »

Kurt pouvait voir la peur et la colère dans les yeux de Blaine dans son esprit. Son cœur se déchira encore plus.

« En tout cas, on l'a sédaté et il dort, mais il est redevenu silencieux. La seule chose qu'il dit c'est qu'il est désolé »

Kurt saisit son téléphone si fort, ses jointures blanchissaient. « Mon dieu, Kathy, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » il sanglota.

« Kurt, je pense que tu as besoin de commencer à voir Dr. Joseph- »

« Si je viens, je veux voir Blaine »

« Kurt… légalement on ne peut pas te laisser le voir s'il ne le veut pas. Ton père nous a tout raconté »

Kurt pleura encore plus. « Je peux pas vivre sans lui, Kathy, je sens que je suis déjà en train de mourir »

« Tu as besoin de parler avec le psychiatre, Kurt » Kathy dit tristement. « Tu agis comme si tu avais le stress de l'aidant* »

« Je veux le retrouver. Il m'aime encore et je l'aime aussi. Je ne comprends juste pas- »

« J'ai parlé avec ton père. Si tu le veux, il a planifié que tu viennes ici tous les jeudi matins. On fera marcher tout ça avec ton école. Ça va te rendre fou, Kurt, et tu ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je suis d'accord que Blaine t'aime encore… il a juste besoin de se rendre compte de tout ça maintenant et de s'inquiéter d'aller mieux »

« Il m'a dit que j'étais la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore mort » Kurt sanglota une nouvelle fois « Si je ne suis pas là- »

« On ne laissera jamais ça arriver, Kurt, je le promets » Kathy dit, de la détermination dans la voix. « Il finira par changer d'avis après tout ça, j'en suis sûr. Je te verrai jeudi ? »

Kurt ne put lui répondre. Sa gorge était à vif et pâteuse avec une horrible boule dans sa gorge. Il raccrocha et combattit l'envie de lancer son téléphone à travers la pièce. Kurt enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et cria, laissant s'échapper la souffrance et la frustration du mieux qu'il pouvait sans avertir le reste de la maison. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, se mettant sur le côté et fixant la fenêtre. Il entendit des portières de voitures claquer, des engins démarrer, le silence, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, la télévision, Carole annoncer le diner, son père implorer de venir manger, mais il ne répondit jamais- il ne le pouvait. Il s'en fichait assez de continuer si Blaine n'était pas avec lui.

Pour le moment, il s'était mis sur le dos, fixant le plafond, sentant les lasagnes fumantes que Carole venait de déposer sur la table de nuit et la sensation de picotement sur sa joue où elle l'avait touché. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, mais ça signifierait aller de l'avant et il ne le voulait pas.

Le jour d'après, il était supposé aller à Colombus- à St Patrick- et il n'était même pas autorisé à voir Blaine. Kurt regarda son horloge et réalisa qu'il était quatre heures du matin et il n'avait eu aucune idée que autant de temps était passé. Il soupira et décida qu'une douche n'était pas si mal. Il y une semaine, il aurait donné une claque à quiconque lui aurait dit qu'il avait passé 4 jours sans avoir pris de douche, ou s'être rasé, ou s'être fait une hydratation de routine mais maintenant, cette idée n'était pas mal non plus.

Kurt s'assit à côté de son père dans la voiture, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures. Il ne s'était même pas habillé comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il avait attrapé un des vieux tee-shirts que Blaine avait laissé chez Kurt qui était trop grand pour lui et un jean. Qu'est-ce qui était à la mode quand il se sentait si perdu et vide ?

« Kurt ? Je sais que tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ça, mais je suis fier de toi pour ça »

Kurt resta silencieux.

« Fiston, Kathy a dit que ce serait bénéfique pour Blaine. Il sera plus concentré sur sa guérison »

« Ouais ? » Kurt leva enfin le regard. « Et quand il sortira ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, Papa. Il a dit qu'il n'était plus sûr et il veut que je trouve quelqu'un auprès de qui je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter qu'il me blesse. Papa, je n'en aurais rien à foutre s'il le faisait… je l'aime et il me manque »

Burt cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes à la sincérité de son fils « Je sais, fiston. On va laisser tout ça de côté »

Kurt secoua la tête, mais ne parla pas. Ils arrivèrent à et Burt ouvrit la porte à Kurt.

« Allez, fiston, allons-y » Burt présenta sa main à Kurt. Kurt la refusa, mais sortit de la voiture et fixa le bâtiment. C'était auparavant un endroit qui lui donnait un sentiment réconfortant au cœur- maintenant il voulait juste le brûler.

* * *

_« Allez, Blaine ! » un petit garçon prit sa main. En regardant sa main dans celle du petit garçon, il était aussi un enfant. Tout autour d'eux c'était lumineux, presque aveuglant, mais le petit garçon devant lui ne semblait pas dérangé par ça. Ils coururent à travers un champ, le vent soufflant gentiment sur les fleurs sauvages. Un champ de maïs était au loin et une rangée d'arbres entourait l'étendue du terrain. _

_« Qui es-tu ? » Blaine demanda d'une voix haute et rauque comme avant. Le petit garçon se retourna, ses yeux bleus brillaient._

_« Tu es marrant, Blaine » Il rit sottement et rougit avant de le tirer vers lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à la rangée d'arbres pour reprendre leur souffle. Blaine baissa le regard pour voir qu'il portait son habit vert avec des baskets sales, ses préférées quand il était enfant et que sa mère lui avait offert pour son sixième anniversaire. Le garçon pale qui l'avait emmené ici marcha pour se mettre devant lui._

_« Je t'aime, Blaine » le petit garçon sourit._

_Blaine plissa les sourcils, mais répondit « Je t'aime aussi »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? » la tête du petit garçon pencha comme tous les enfants curieux qui posent une question. Soudain, le cœur de Blaine s'enfonça dans sa poitrine._

_« K-Kurt ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent._

_« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Blaine. Tu as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais. Tu m'as dit qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours »_

_Blaine laissa échapper un cri quand la peau de porcelaine de Kurt commença à se fissurer comme du verre. Il posa les mains sur les yeux et essaya de prétendre que cela n'arrivait pas._

_« Regarde-moi, Blaine ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! »_

_Blaine pleura et secoua sa tête, laissant tomber ses petits genoux sur le sol. Il rencontra un sentiment chaud venant d'un liquide suintant dans son habit. Il ouvrit ses petits yeux et vit le sang rouge vif suinter apparemment du sol. Blaine cria et recula péniblement, du sang couvrant ses mains. Il leva le regard et vit un Kurt plus âgé- son Kurt- se tenant debout fissuré, cassé, du sang coulant de chaque fissure de sa peau de porcelaine. _

_« JE T'AIMAIS, BLAINE ! »_

_« Non… »_

_« REGARDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! »_

_« Je suis tellement désolé »_

_« TU ES FOU, BLAINE ! JE SUIS MIEUX SANS TOI ! »_

_« NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Blaine se leva de son lit, où il avait été assis en silence. Il hurla et attrapa son lit, le renversant et brisant la fenêtre. Il continua à crier des excuses dans l'air pendant qu'il balançait sa lampe de chevet à maintes reprises sur la table. La porte s'ouvrit, mais il ne l'enregistra pas, comme les quatre larges mains qui l'avaient attrapé et le sortaient de la chambre.

* * *

« Comment vas-tu, Kurt » Dr. Joseph demanda. Kurt haussa les épaules. Burt était assis à côté de lui, les mains jointes et les coudes sur les genoux.

« J'ai entendu que tu as eu un week-end mouvementé- voudrais-tu en parler ? »

« Non »

« Kurt, s'il te plait, je commence à paniquer » Burt le supplia « Tu m'inquiètes »

Kurt ferma les yeux, des larmes apparaissaient. Il se frotta les yeux avec le pouce et l'index, les repoussant, puis il bougea sa main pour se gratter le duvet qui avait poussé par manque de rasage.

« Burt, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'en suis pas vraiment sur, en fait. Je suis rentré du magasin et les amis de Kurt fixaient tous Kurt et Blaine dans la salle bain. Blaine était assis sur le sol et Kurt essayait de le calmer. Kurt essayait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas une déception et qu'il n'était pas dégoutant. Après il a semblé qu'il a repris ses esprits et il a vu qu'il avait détruit la salle de bain et sembla comme … perdu ou quelque chose comme ça »

Dr. Joseph avait écrit le récit de Burt pendant qu'il racontait « Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« On a tous laissé Kurt avec lui- Kurt a toujours été doué à le faire se sentir mieux. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Blaine qui était entré en courant dans la cuisine et tirant mon bras, me disant qu'il avait besoin d'y retourner. Kurt ne cessait de dire 'ne me fais pas ça' et Blaine disait juste que c'était mieux pour lui »

Les larmes finirent par tomber, le souvenir de cet après-midi tirant les extrémités de son cœur. Dr. Joseph regarda Kurt.

« Kurt, c'est très important que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé pour que Blaine fasse ça. Il ne nous parle plus et ton père n'a pas l'histoire entière »

« C'était un accident »

Dr. Joseph inclina la tête « Qu'est-ce qui l'était ? »

Kurt posa son regard sur son père, se sentant mal à l'aise car il allait dévoiler cette information devant lui dans la pièce, mais il savait que quelque soit la punition qu'il aurait ça ne compterai pas.

« On s'embrassait juste… les choses ont commencé à devenir un peu plus passionnées et il m'a poussé contre le mur. Pas fort du tout, je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué. Après une minute, je nous ai retourné… j'ai tenu ses poignets au mur… »

Dr. Joseph prenait tout en note.

« J'ai… j'ai commencé… à le toucher sur son jean et j'ai levé le regard et il avait les yeux fermé et il murmurait. J'ai répété son nom plusieurs fois, mais il continuait. Il disait 'non, arrête, s'il te plait' et je l'ai lâché. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire 'je suis désolé, papa, je suis désolé'… »

Kurt plongea la tête dans les mains.

« Kurt, continues, tu t'en sors très bien » Dr. Joseph dit doucement. Kurt renifla.

« J'ai essayé de lui faire savoir que ce n'était que moi, mais il a commencé à attraper des objets et à les jeter. Il a déchiré le rideau de douche et il donnait des coups de pied et il criait… mes amis et mon demi-frère sont arrivés à la porte et … au début il parlait juste italien, comme il le fait quand il panique mais après… c'est comme si sa mémoire était revenue à lui… »

Kurt enroula sa manche de tee-shirt et révéla la marque violette et jaune sur son avant-bras.

« Oh mon dieu » Burt couvrit son visage.

« On aurait dit qu'il reprenait les mots de son père… il m'a appelé sale péd- » Kurt s'étouffa et étouffa un sanglot. « Je suis désolé »

« Non, c'est pas grave. Prend un peu d'eau » Dr. Joseph lui tint un verre et il le but, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

« Continue quand tu es prêt, Kurt » le docteur sourit avec bienveillance. Kurt prit quelques souffles profonds.

« Il m'a claqué contre le mur. Finn- mon demi-frère- allait l'arrêter mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. D'habitude, j'ai juste à lui faire se rappeler que ce n'est que moi et il reprend ses esprits. Mais là, il continuait à me crier ces horribles choses, comme si j'étais lui … il a dit que personne n'allait m'aimer et que j'étais une déception. Après il a dit » Kurt ravala, s'excusant silencieusement pour le langage qu'il allait utiliser. « Il a dit 'tu n'es qu'un putain de bon à rien, Blaine. Tu me rends malade' »

Burt s'essuya les yeux et renifla.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Il a commencé à parler italien… je l'avais entendu avant, mais je ne sais pas où… »

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Um… Raccogli boccioli di rosa come voi- »

« - possiate. 'Gather ye rosebuds while ye may'. C'est de Herrick »

Kurt balbutia et se couvrit la bouche « Il… il avait l'habitude de me le réciter… on ne sortait pas encore ensemble et on étudiait et quand on prenait une pause, il me lisait de la poésie à haute voix… il disait que j'étais le seul qui y faisait assez attention pour écouter… celui-ci a toujours été mon préféré, alors il l'a traduit en italien et me l'a récité… la nuit quand j'étais malade ou que mes amis me manquaient, je lui envoyais un sms, et il venait dans ma chambre et s'asseyait juste à côté de moi pendant que j'essayais de me rendormir, et il récitait ce poème »

Dr. Joseph soupira « C'est impressionnant… tu es son réconfort »

Kurt leva le regard, ses sourcils plissés. « Quoi ? »

« C'est plus un terme personnel qu'un terme médical, car je ne l'ai vu que dans peu de cas. Un réconfort est quelque chose qui est au fond de leur esprit et qui essaies de faire son chemin jusqu'à la sortie quand ils sont dans une situation stressante ou en train d'halluciner ou quand ils se sentent perdus. Tu as aussi raconté à Kathy avant que Blaine chantait une chanson que tu connaissais, pas vrai ?»

« O sole mio » Kurt dit doucement.

« Tu as dit que ça avait une valeur sentimentale… le fait que seule ta voix qui dit son prénom semble le calmer … il semble trouver du réconfort en toi, Kurt »

Le cœur de Kurt se sentit momentanément comme s'il allait battre des ailes jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle.

« Il ne veut plus jamais me voir »

Dr. Joseph hocha la tête. « On m'a dit qu'il a dit à ton père qu'il ne voulait plus que tu viennes le voir. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Kurt. Tu peux le faire ? »

« Je pense »

« N'abandonne pas » Dr. Joseph se pencha en avant. « Blaine est très malade et je sais que tu le sais. En ce moment, je travaille très dur sur son cas et aussitôt que je trouve ce qu'il faut faire pour calmer ses symptômes, il sortira d'ici capable de les contrôler et s'il t'aime véritablement, Kurt, il ne te repoussera plus. Il sera hors de danger un jour- j'ai juste besoin de temps pour l'aider »

La poitrine de Kurt poussa un sanglot mais il acquiesça.

« Maintenant, je veux continuer à te voir. Je sens que tu as commencé à ressentir le stress de prendre soin de Blaine et tu sembles assez déprimé. Je vais t'écrire une ordonnance pour un léger antidépresseur et je te verrai- »

« Non, Kurt, mi dispiace ! Mi dispiace ! »

La tête de Kurt jailli en direction de la porte, une voix familière appelait son nom. Il bondit et couru à la porte, se fichant de son père et le docteur qui l'appelaient. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Deux agents de sécurité tiraient Blaine à travers le couloir. Il pleurait, ses bras se débattaient contre l'emprise des deux hommes qui le tenaient. Les deux hommes semblaient attristés par les supplications du jeune homme dans leurs bras, mais ils devaient faire leur travail.

« Mi dispiace farti del male , angelo ! Ti amo ! »

Le sang de Kurt sembla se congeler dans son corps. Il ne parlait pas italien, mais il reconnut deux choses- angelo, ti amo. 'Mon ange, je t'aime'.

« Blaine ! » Kurt hurla. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux rayonnants et gonflés.

« Kurt ? » il dit doucement. Les agents profitèrent de la faible résistance pour lui faire enfiler la veste blanche et accrocher ses bras sur l'avant.

« Non, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça ! » il pleurait, se débattant contre cette maitrise.

« Tout ira bien, chéri ! Je t'aime ! » Kurt lui cria pendant que Blaine était tiré vers la double porte.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »

Kurt commença à courir vers lui, mais Burt enroula les bras autour de la poitrine de Kurt pour le retenir.

Les gardes firent traverser Blaine à travers les portes et Kurt les regarda se balancer avant qu'elles ne se ferment complètement. Kurt sentit son cœur blessé se réchauffer un peu. Blaine l'aimait toujours. Il était désolé. Il semblait qu'il regrettait avoir dit à Kurt qu'il voulait ne plus jamais le revoir…

« Tu vas bien, Kurt ? » Burt le tourna pour lui faire face.

« Ouais… je vais bien »

Kathy vint en marchant à toute allure dans le couloir, prenant le même chemin que les agents venaient de prendre.

« Oh, Kurt » elle le vit et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans un câlin. « Ils doivent le mettre en confinement. Il a renversé son lit et a cassé une lampe dans sa chambre »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils- »

« Ouais, tu l'as vu ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. Kathy soupira tristement et serra ses épaules.

« Je resterai en contact avec toi. Garde la tête froide, chéri »

Kurt afficha un faible sourire et acquiesça. Elle partit avec un sourire et disparut par la double porte.

« Allez, gamin, allons chercher cette ordonnance » Burt le guida par l'épaule vers la sortie de l'hôpital au parking. Avant que Burt n'ouvre la porte, Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et le serra fort.

« Kurt… ça va ? »

« Juste… merci de m'avoir fait venir aujourd'hui… je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais voir Blaine… l'entendre s'excuser… voir comment il me regardait… il veut encore être avec moi »

Burt sourit légèrement et serra son fils « je sais, gamin. Un jour, vous serez ensemble »

Kurt laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et lâcha son père, retournant du côté passager de la voiture et entrant, se sentant un peu moins blessé qu'il l'était quand il était arrivé.

* * *

*En anglais c'est Caregiver stress et ça définit un type de stress qui touche les personnes très proches d'une personne atteinte d'une maladie grave (merci google ^^)

Et_ Mi dispiace ! = Je suis désolé !_

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode (et n'oubliez pas la petite review, allez c'est cadeau^^) =)


End file.
